Zootopia University: Year 1
by Fazbear13
Summary: Two years have passed since the end of the Final Dark War, Larry Wolfard and Tsubame Wilde move to Tajunga, in the house that Team Light used to live in on the day before their first day in Raines University, a division of Zootopia University, where Larry also encounters his long-lost brother...
1. Chapter One: Moving Day

**_WARNING: This story takes place two years AFTER the Chained Worlds and Chained Universe (which is part two of Chained World) and their sequel, which takes place two months prior to this. Larry is TheAuraWolf's OC, Tsubame Wilde (you can very well guess what anime inspired that name,) however, is my OC. And as always, read TheAuraWolf's stories, because they're amazing! And please read and review!_**

 ** _~Gabriel_**

* * *

Two months after Larry Wolfard and Tsubame Wilde graduated from Zootopia High School, Isabelle and Dakota started walking and became two years old. The Vixen now had a very flexible brace on her right leg, so she's now mobile again. Gary Wolfard and his wife, Winter Storm, Tsubame was carrying two small suitcases, she had a barely noticeable bump on her stomach area, her boyfriend, Larry Wolfard, was carrying two computer bags down the stairs. Isabelle and Dakota were clinging onto the Wolf's legs. "Larry! You know we have a bit of a drive to our new home! It's where my brother used to live!" Tsubame hollered for her lover. "It's in Tajunga, so please hurry up!"

"I know, but having two kits on my Legs, it's kinda difficult to do that." He responded as he got off the stairs. The two kits let go of his legs and ran to their mother.

"Are you two ready to go to our new home?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Dakota responded back to her.

"Are you really sure you want to move there, after what happened two years ago?" Larry asked his lover.

"Yes, the house was home to the Wilde Family for generations. And it's a good place for our current kits and our future kits to grow." Larry jolted at the mention of future kits, he basically went 'Oro.'

"Future kits!? We said that we weren't going to have kits until we got married!" Larry was blushing deeply.

"I forgot to mention that it was mating season two weeks ago... Sorry Larry, but I'm pregnant..."

Larry groaned, collapsed to his knees, and covered his face, he just learned that he unintentionally impregnated his girlfriend. "What have I done?"

"You really shouldn't blame yourself, this pregnancy is my fault, not yours, because I didn't tell you it was mating season. But we'll take care of these kits too." She placed her right paw on his left cheek, comforting him. Larry's left arm was wrapped up with a bandage, covering a scar from an operation on arm two months before.

Larry kissed her paw after getting it with his bandaged paw. "I know, Tsubame. I know we will." The small family started walking to the door.

Silver and Aqua ran to their big brother and started crying. "Larry! We don't want to you to leave!" Silver told his big brother.

"We're still going to be living in the same city, you silly pups!" Larry responded to them as he bristled their fur. "I'm just going to move in next door to your Uncle Donovan, in the Rainforest District!"

"Really!?" Aqua said in joy.

"Yes, Aqua, I'm just going to be next door to Donovan's place."

"Aren't you four forgetting something?" Gabriel asked them, carrying four raincoats and umbrellas. Larry turned around and seen the cheetah.

"Oh! Thanks Gabriel!" Larry said as he got the objects. He placed the computer bags down and got the two smaller raincoats on Isabelle and Dakota. "It's going to be very rainy where we're going because of the Sprinklers. So these coats are to keep you dry from the water." The two young tigers nodded and they ran out the door, Larry noticed it was already raining. Isabelle forgot to put on her hood. The rain got her head, Isabelle looked up and she smiled.

"I think that she likes the rain." Tsubame said as she kissed her boyfriend. They both got their raincoats on and Larry picked up the Computer Bags.

"I guess it's time for us to go, if you want to come and visit us, you know where we'll be." Larry told his parents and siblings. "And I'll make sure that we visit you guys." Tsubame's phone chimed. It was a text from Elise.

"Crap! Our friends are waiting for us!" Tsubame said as she started running with two of the umbrellas.

"Hey! Wait up! Kits, get to the car!" Larry yelled as he followed her.

* * *

After they unpacked everything and got settled to their new home, Larry Wolfard, Tsubame Wilde, and their friends (and families) were sitting on the couch. "While we were working, I heard you mention something about your family growing soon, Tsubame." Sakura, on her husband's lap, told the vixen. "Are you planning for adoption like we did?"

"No, last month, I forgot to tell Larry it was mating season, and we all know that I am now sleeping with Larry and our relationship is now official." She answered. "Two weeks ago, I had this sick feeling in my stomach, but it was very familiar, so I had this feeling I knew what it meant. The next day, before Larry woke up, I went to the store and bought three Pregnancy Test Strips and used them…"

"What were the results?" Ken, another wolf, asked the Vixen.

"All three tests came positive."

"So that means…" Elise, a Snow Leopard, started to say, it was obvious she was very pregnant.

"Yep, I'm pregnant, with Larry's kits, unintentionally." She responded.

"Wow, well kudos to you two!" Sammy said as he rubbed his wife, Elise's, belly. "Speaking of kits, we are going to become first-time parents very soon!"

"Any day now…" Elise responded as she kissed her husband, then she realizes the 'unintentionally' part. "Wait, unintentional?!"

"Yeah, we planned to not have kits with each other until we got married, but I forgot to tell Larry that it was Mating Season for Foxes. And I was in my heat… Which is why I'm now pregnant with his kits."

"Oh…"

"It's like meeting a Malboro in Final Fantasy X… Forgetting to tell your love that it was Mating Season, you becoming pregnant, and your first day in Zootopia University is right around the corner. Those three combined can be one, very nasty combination." Sammy told them

"We're all students there, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but we don't have internet hooked up yet… So we will have to bring our kits to the school until we're able to take online classes." Elise started growling all of a sudden, startling her husband. "Elise, what's wrong?" He asked her in concern.

"Sammy, get the keys!" She screamed. "They're coming!"

"Right!" They, Larry, and Tsubame stood up. The two lovers got their coats on and helped Elise to the door. Sammy ran to his keys and went to the door and they helped his wife outside.

"Welp, I should be the one to say kudos to you Sam!" Larry told them as Sammy darted out of the driveway.

"Well, I guess we're stuck having to tell the headmaster, whoever it is, that Sammy and his wife are going to miss the first few days of college for maternal reasons." Tsubame said as they went back inside. "Because our first day is tomorrow."

When they sat down, Larry noticed a slight bump on his lover's stomach area. "Is that them?" He asked, gesturing to her belly.

"Yes, Larry…" Tsubame smiled at her boyfriend. She got up and went to their bedroom. The wolf followed her before they realized they had to get Isabelle and Dakota ready for bed.

* * *

After they got the kits ready for bed, Larry and Tsubame was laying on their bed. The vixen's brace was on the table beside the bed. "When are we going to be able to see our kits for the first time?" He asked.

"In a couple more weeks, when we do my first Ultrasound for this pregnancy." Tsubame answered him with a kiss.

"You know that I love you, Tsubame."

"And you know I love you too, Larry." Both canines kissed each other before they both started cuddling with each other. "Good night, Larry Wolfard, my love."

"And good night to you, Tsubame Wilde, my love." They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Painful Memories

The next morning, the alarm on Larry's phone went off, which was supposed to go off at five. It was six in the morning. He tapped the Dismiss button and it stopped. "Tsubame, it's time to wake up, we have to get ready to go to school." He told the Vixen in front of him, waking her up.

Tsubame seen that it was six in the morning. "Why are you awake so early?" She asked before she realized that they have really overslept. Larry realized this too.

"Crap! We overslept! I'll wake up the kits and get them ready!" Larry said as he quickly got dressed and ran to the kits' room to get them ready. Tsubame grabbed her brace from the table and put it on, which activated it. She stood up and got dressed. Then she went to the bathroom.

* * *

She brushed her teeth along with Larry and her kits, Dakota and Isabelle, brushing their teeth. After they were done, they got their coats on and headed to Raines University, One of the factions of Zootopia University, because every District has its own University.

The first mammal they encounter in the University when they pulled into the University was Gary's younger sister and Larry's Aunt, Francine Wolfard, who's also the headmaster of the University, but neither Larry or Tsubame know it. The wolf got out of his car and ran to his aunt. "Aunt Francine!" He called as he hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota went to the wolf, but they hid behind their mother because they didn't know the She-Wolf.

"Do you know her?" Tsubame asked with a strange look.

"Tsubame, this wolf is my aunt, Francine Wolfard. She's Gary's little sister! Back to my question, what are you doing here Francine?"

"Easy, I'm the headmaster of this University." Francine said with a smile. "By the way, Sammy and Elise told me that they had six kits; a boy and a girl Snow Tiger, two boy Tigers, and two girl Snow Leopards." She noticed the very slight bump on Tsubame's stomach area. "Who's the father?"

"Larry's the father of these kits developing in me, but this pregnancy was really my fault, not his. I forgot to mention that it was mating season for foxes two weeks ago…"

"Oh… Well I'll do your ultrasound in two weeks." Francine noticed the bandage on his left paw. "You four can follow me to my office. And if you want someone to babysit these two tigers while you're in class, you'll know where to find me for later." The five Mammals started walking toward Francine's Office. "And I can tell you're the biological mother of these two tigers because of their eyes and tails, Tsubame Wilde."

"How did you know my last-?!" She was interrupted by the answer to her question.

"Your older brother, Nick."

"Oh… And how do you know a bunch of Medical Information?"

"My mentor."

"And who might that be?" Larry asked the headmaster, aka his aunt.

"Doctor Mossberg, the same mammal who operated on your arm. She asked me to check if your arm and leg need bandages anymore. And FYI, I was there when she operated on your left arm and right leg, but I couldn't handle the emotional pain that I felt at that time."

"How long have you been working here?"

"This is actually my first year as the headmaster." The wolf opened a door and they went inside her office.

* * *

Larry seen a bed and went to it. "Can I see your arm?" Francine asked him. Larry held his left arm out for his aunt, who unwrapped his arm. There was a cut that still had stitches, but it's close to being completely recovered. "Crap, I can see what Doctor Mossberg meant by the wound being so severe on your arm, so it looks like your arm still needs to be covered." She got fresh bandages and wrapped her nephew's arm back up.

"How long will it be until the stitches can be taken off?" Tsubame asked the wolf.

"Probably one more week, but the scar it will leave behind… Not as much fur will be able to grow on it… And before the Final Dark War, Agent Mossberg and Agent Foxtrot said they encountered and arrested a wolf with your true last name, Fox."

"What was the Wolf's first name?" Larry reacted to hearing this.

"His full name was Danny Fox." The name ringed through Larry's mind.

"What were his eyes colored?"

"Hazel." Larry realized who it was, it was his biological father.

"He was my biological father, he abused me in my old world before he abandoned me and my mother." Larry revealed a scar on his right shoulder that was formed long before the Final Dark War. "He was the one who inflicted this scar on me. I keep it covered up so it doesn't trigger painful memories. How long is he staying in prison and what for?"

"He has a life sentence for murder. I'll call Agent Mossberg and tell him to lead you to where Danny's being held." Larry stood up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side…"

"Do you mind if you babysit Isabelle and Dakota while we're gone?" Tsubame asked the headmaster.

"Sure." Tsubame got up and followed her boyfriend.

* * *

Larry was sitting in his car with his head on the steering wheel, crying. Tsubame entered the car and seen her lover like this, and it tore her apart. Her ears became pinned down on her head and she entered the vehicle, worried about her boyfriend. "Larry, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's none of your concern…" Larry answered her.

"It is my concern, because I love you, and the one thing I want for you is to be happy!" Tsubame was beginning to cry.

"I know, but this has been an emotional scar for years, and it just opened back up…"

"I actually have something to show you when we get home…Because I went through the exact same thing when I was little… Remember Kefka?"

"Yes, he was the Mastermind behind all of the Dark Wars. Why are you mentioning about him here, of all places?"

"Because he was my father, but I was born without powers and I was the complete opposite of him, and because of that, he abused me, and Kefka nearly killed my mother too… So, unlike you and your mother, we weren't abandoned, Nicholas actually drove him out with his powers…" Larry noticed that a part of her right ear was cut off triangular-shaped, not torn off. "He did more than just cut a part of my ear off, Kefka stabbed me in the shoulder, detaching the nerves, I had to have surgery to get them repaired. He even put me in a coma that lasted almost a year once, intentionally."

"Crap… I never knew you went through the same exact thing as me, but far worse than what I went through."

"I'm glad that Kefka's dead, to be honest, and not just for this world, but also personally."

"I can imagine that, after what you went through…"

"If he was alive and in prison, I would have loved to punch him in the jaw, but he was too powerful. So, I imagine that to keep the painful memories away."

"Wow…" He said lamely.

"Larry, I don't really care about what happened in your past, and I meant it! So please cheer up!" Tsubame playfully punched Larry in the arm.

"Ow, that actually hurt…" Larry said before he noticed that his girlfriend was smiling, causing him to smile.

"Well, that worked! So, should we visit your father and pay him back for what he to you?" She asked.

"Not physically, but mentally." Larry started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

In the interrogation room, Agent Mossberg, in his Cheetah Form, was by the door, watching Danny Fox closely. Larry walked in, glaring at his biological father. "Who the crap are you!?" The wolf yelled at Larry.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, 'dad…'" Larry snarled.

"I don't have any children!"

"Don't be so sure, father." Larry revealed the scar on his right shoulder and took off the sunglasses. Danny realized who he was talking to, Larry Fox, his son.

"Larry! How the ***beep*** did you get here!? I will ***beep*** ing kill you!" Danny tries breaking free, but Gabriel aimed his Samurai Edge, which has a Silencer, at Danny's head.

"Think twice before you threaten to kill my friend, or else I won't be as forgiving next time, you're already getting the death penalty as it is, for harming a Leader of Team Light along with murder, do you understand?" The cheetah shot his weapon beside the wolf's ear, the bullet hits a wall, the cheetah didn't even blink. "Does that prove that I'm not afraid to kill you here and now?" Danny nodded.

Larry punched Danny in the nose, Tsubame noticed tears coming from her boyfriend. "And unlike you, my girlfriend, Tsubame Wilde, is two weeks pregnant with my kits! And I'm already helping her take care of two tiger kits that **_SHE_** gave birth to, although she's a Fox, and I love her and the two kits with all my heart! But you… You didn't even care for me or my mother! You abandoned us! So goodbye, father, because I'm sure that we'll never meet again." Larry left the room. _Wow, that felt good, but it also felt painful to me at the same time, emotionally, but it felt more pleasant than painful._ Larry thought to himself before heading back to the University.

* * *

After they returned home from the University, Tsubame was preparing dinner. Larry was playing with Isabelle and Dakota, and they both pounced on him. "Ah! You got me!" He playfully said to the kits. "But I have something to ask you two. How would you react if you learned that you were going to have new siblings?"

"Why? We would be very happy!" Dakota answered.

"Well, in eight and a half months, you two are going to become a big brother and sister."

"Really! We're going to be having new brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, your mother is pregnant with my kits."

"Are you still going to take care of us? Or are you going to focus more on them?" Isabelle asked him nervously.

"What kind of question is that?! You know I loved you two ever since before you were even born! What made you think that I wouldn't love you after they are born?"

"Because we aren't your kits." Isabelle started crying.

"Isabelle Kamiya Wilde, I didn't care if you weren't my children, I'd still love you, no matter what kind of species you were born as, and I meant it!" Larry hugged the tiger kit, with tears falling from his eyes. Isabelle stopped crying and hugged her father.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"Dinner's ready!" Tsubame hollered for them.

"We're coming!" Larry responded to her. "Let's eat supper, then we'll continue playing. How does that sound for you two?"

"Okay!" The two kits ran to the dining room.

* * *

A couple hours later, Larry and Tsubame were in their bedroom, talking about their future together. "Do you remember the question I asked you two years ago, when we first met?" She asked. "About if you see us getting married one day."

"Yes, I can answer your question now, because we're now together, yes, I do see us getting married one day." Larry answered the question as he kissed Tsubame. "But we have school tomorrow, so we should get some sleep. And I fixed the Alarm, so I'm now sure that we'll wake up at the correct time tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you, Larry." She kissed Larry in the cheek.

"I love you too, Tsubame." They held each other's paw and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: The Reunion

The next day, Larry and Tsubame were with their kits at the University. "Tsubame, shouldn't we go drop Isabelle and Dakota off at the office?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Tsubame answered him. They were right in front of the headmaster's office. She knelt down to her kits. "Be good to Miss Wolfard while we're in class you two." Larry opened the door.

"We will, Mommy!" Isabelle and Dakota entered the office.

They continued on their way to their first classes of the day, they kissed each other and went separate ways. "See you after class, my love." The wolf told Tsubame.

"Will do."

After a few steps, Larry heard another mammal yell. "Since when does a canine that bullied me enroll here?" The wolf looked back and seen another wolf looking at his girlfriend, threatening her. He had blue fur, had a Golden G18, a black G18, a much smaller M92F, wearing a battlesuit along with boots, and had a similar scent as Larry.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, so let me through, I have to go to class!" Then he seen the other wolf grab her by the collar, seeing this triggered Larry.

"Hey!" Larry yelled as he approached the wolf.

Ken placed a paw on his shoulder. "Larry, you shouldn't get involved in this…" But Larry shrugged it off.

"That's my pregnant girlfriend that you're yelling at, idiot." He said.

"Why should I care, you're not a member of Team Light!"

"You don't even know who the crap I am." Larry went to a fighting stance. "So put her down before I make you taste the ground."

"Yeah, right."

"As you wish~" Larry charged at the wolf and kicked him in the gut, followed by a punch, knocking the wolf to the ground and causing him to drop Tsubame. "I'm not just a member of Team Light, I'm actually one of the Leaders of Team Light, the Third Swordsman of Team Light, Larry Wolfard!" The wolf kicked Larry off of him, but the younger wolf landed on his feet and went to in front of his girlfriend.

"I never seen a younger wolf who was able to- Wait... Is that you, little bro? Larry Fox? It's me, Konrad! Don't you remember me?" The wolf asked before getting back up and looks at Larry, who was giving him a weird look.

"How do you know my real name, because I don't remember you. And what kind of name is Konrad? Because that's a strange name."

"I'll explain during lunch, because all three of us have to go to class." Then a real bully approaches Tsubame.

"Of, look what we have here, a vixen who thinks she can be in love with a wolf!" The wolf teased on Tsubame, picking her up by her tail. The bully and his friends laughed.

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled, struggling to break free of the bully's grip.

"You know, you should never grab a vixen by the tail! Especially if she's pregnant and with the fact that her mate in the same area as her!" Konrad yelled in anger.

"And the vixen you're holding by the tail is not only pregnant, but she is also my girlfriend!" Larry added.

The headmaster went to the scene to see what is going on. "What's going on he-" She noticed Tsubame being held by the tail by a wolf, Larry and Konrad had their fists up.

"Put Tsubame down before I make you put her down on the ground, by making you taste the ground." Larry growled.

Francine gets beside them, looking at the bully. "Put the vixen down like my nephew said while you have the chance, because if she is hurt, things will get ugly very quickly."

"Yeah, why should I listen to you?" The bully snarled before he tried scratching Francine, who swiftly dodged the attack. He also hit Tsubame's tail with his knee, breaking the bone, then he lets go of the female fox, she struggled to get back up.

"That's it, you've crossed the line…" Larry grabbed the bully by the collar and the him to the wall. "Who wants to hurt my mate next?" He asked in anger, looking at the bully's friends, who left the location quickly.

"Wow, he went Mossberg without the Aura." One tiger said.

"He's just as scary as my older sister's friend, Gabriel Mossberg, when angry." A female rabbit added.

Larry approached his aunt. "Call Wilde and tell him what that bully did to his little sister." He told the headmaster as he kneeled down to his mate, who was still trying to get up, but couldn't because of the pain from her tail being snapped. The pain was causing tears to fall. He picks her up. Nick and his wife, Judy, ran to the scene.

"What happened!? We got a call about a fi-" Nick stopped when he noticed his sister in pain. "What the **_HECK_** happened to my little sister!?"

"She was assaulted by a wolf who apparently hates females." Francine answered the fox.

"Judy!" The female rabbit ran to Judy and hugged her.

"Cotton! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm a student here, you knucklehead! But I seen the whole fight, and I can confirm that Larry and Konrad, who are somehow brothers, were trying to defend our sister-in-law! The wolf snapped her tail, Larry went into a rage and the the bully to the wall behind you."

"I see, Nick! Larry and Konrad were trying to defend Tsubame! I'll tell Wolfard to not chase Larry because of this!" She then thought of the name. That is a weird name...

"We know. We already informed the director about what happened here." Gary told them. "Larry, get Tsubame to the hospital as fast as possible, don't even pay attention to the lights. There are hidden lights and sirens in your car, those buttons that we told you not to touch before, those are for the lights and sirens! So go get her there! We'll bring the kits."

"Right!" Larry left the scene on a run, holding his pregnant girlfriend. Nick notices the slight bump.

"My little sister is pregnant!?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, with Larry's kits, because she forgot to mention that it was Mating Season to Larry two weeks ago." Winter answered to the fox.

* * *

After Larry got his mate to the hospital, she had an X-Ray done. The fox suffered from a broken tail. Olivia said that the species of the kits are noticable at this point of a pregnancy, so she did an Ultrasound. There were six kits developing in Larry's mate: two hybrids; two wolves; and two foxes. "Wow, I never knew that a fox can have so many kits at once." Larry reacted to seeing how many children that he created. "You were right, Tsubame, these are my kits." The wolf smiled at the sight.

Tsubame was looking at her tail, which has a cast. "I can't believe that such a bully would do this to me."

"Seeing how that wolf treated you, I'm actually ashamed to call myself a wolf." He joked. A small bowl is thrown to his face. It falls off of him and he went 'Oro.' "Oro…?"

"You shouldn't say things like that to yourself, Larry!" Tsubame told her boyfriend. "You know how much I love you! You were there to protect me ever since I was impregnated with Isabelle and Dakota, so stop being so ashamed of yourself! And it's not your fault that the bully snapped my tail!" Hearing this caused Larry to smile and laugh. "What's so funny?"

"There's the fox I fell in love with two years ago, the one who always made me go 'Oro!'" Larry told her. "And I was joking around, trying to get the true you back to the surface by giving you a laugh!"

"Oh, you sneak. But there's the wolf I fell in love with two years ago!" Larry's girlfriend started laughing.

Larry kissed Tsubame before turning toward Doctor Mossberg. "Will she be able to go to class today?"

"Yes, after what happened today, I'd highly recommend that she goes to the same classes as you, I know you have the same classes in a different order, but because your Aunt is the headmaster, so she'll change Tsubame's schedule personally."

"Mommy?" Came Olivia's youngest daughter, calling for her mother holding a Freddy Plushie.

"What is it, Opal?"

"I don't feel good…" The cheetah kit sneezed. Olivia noticed that her daughter's nose was red.

"Tsubame, are you able to stand up?"

"I think so…" Tsubame tried standing up and was able to, but she screamed in pain. "I know I'm not in labor because I just became pregnant, but my tail hurts like crap…"

Olivia was checking Opal's temperature, she was running a fever, a high one. "You two might as well head back to the University, because I have to take Opal to the hospital."

"We were just about to head back, and if you happen to see Gary and Winter, tell them that you were needed, but your husband was at work and you couldn't leave the kits." Tsubame told the doctor while trying to support herself using her mate.

* * *

After they returned to the University, the friends of the bully were in the seats beside the office. Isabelle and Dakota were playing with their toys before they notice Tsubame. "Mommy!" Isabelle hollered as she and her brother ran to their mother.

Francine exited the room. "Larry, Tsubame, your kits will have to be with you until I deal with these bullies."

"Will do." Larry responded to his aunt as he got the toys for the two tigers.

Konrad and a female wolf are on their way to their next class before they notice the family. "Larry!" Ken, pushing his wife, Sakura, were following them.

"What is it, big brother?"

"The bully that snapped your girlfriend's tail was also wanted for theft, multiple counts of aggravated assault, and for being an assistant for murder."

"Murder?"

"He helped my father kill an interspecies couple, both of them being my adoptive parents.."

"Crap… Now I'm glad I threw him to the wall, knocking the bully out." Larry noticed the female wolf. "Who's she?"

"She's my mate, Angela Wolfard."

"How many sisters does my adoptive father have?"

"A lot…" Angela answered him.

Konrad notices the two tigers. "Aww…. Who are these two, and who are the parents?" Larry glared at his brother. "I shouldn't have asked that…"

"When Tsubame and I were in our Sophomore Year in high school, she was attacked by a tiger that's now a friend of mine, because he impregnated her against his will, Michael was held at gunpoint when he did it. The one who forced the tiger to hurt her murdered Tsubame's mother an hour before that happened. Nine months later, she gave birth to Isabelle an Dakota, the two Tiger kits you see here,we named Isabelle after Tsubame's mother, Isabelle Wilde. The attack tore the muscles in her right leg beyond the repairable level, leaving her right leg completely useless, and two months ago, she got a brace made of fabric for her leg, allowing her to stand, walk, and run again."

"Well that's good."

"Why not move in with us? We live in the large house in Tajunga. It has a mailbox that says 'Wilde.' And it's so we can get caught up, brother."

"We can talk while we walk, little brother. Now I'm positive it's you, because you were always so kindhearted when we were little." They started walking to class together. "I hear you're both planning to join the ZPD."

"How did you know?" Asked Tsubame.

"You're following your big brother's pawsteps, Tsubame Wilde. And I meant that as a compliment."

"Where do you plan to work at, brother?" Asked Larry.

"I plan to work for the ZPD also, but I just wanted to take all four years in the University, because this was exactly where I met Angela Wolfard, who is planning to work for the forensics department for the ZPD, right, my love?" Konrad kissed Angela.

"Yes, my blue-furred wolf." Angela said as she kissed her mate.

"Those two canines are breaking Nature's Law." Larry heard one of the students.

"Ain't interspecies relationships against Nature's Law? But the wolf is one of the leaders of Team Light, so he won't go down anywhere close to easily." Said another student.

"Nature's Law? What are these students talking about, brother?" Larry asked his brother.

"Lately, this University along with all of Zootopia are getting threats from an unknown Extremist Group, which is why many Mammals her are currently permitted to carry a weapon, which is why Francine allows you to carry your Caladbolg with you. Even Team Light is on guard, because two of the leaders, Nick and Judy Wilde, are married. You being another one of the leaders, you need to watch your back."

"Why?"

"Because you and Tsubame are an interspecies couple. So there's a possibility that your lives could be in danger."

Larry remembered the incident from earlier and why his biological father was arrested. He got out his phone and called Mossberg. "Why are you calling me at the University?" He asked.

"Because I might have gotten a lead."

"For what? And from who?"

"I found one myself, and one was said by my biological brother. And it's on those threats, the bully, his friends, and my biological father might be involved in these threats. Meet me at the office of Raines University ASAP."

"Crap! That really IS a lead! I'll be there as quickly as possible! You, Tsubame, your brother, and your friends need to detain the bully's friends!" Mossberg ended the call. Larry, Konrad, Angela, Ken, Sakura, Sammy, and Elise heard Tsubame scream and turned around, seeing a fox holding a knife and holding the pregnant vixen by the neck.

"Who the crap are you!?" Larry got his Caladbolg out and Konrad gets his G18 out, aiming at the attacking tod. Nick and Judy got behind the hostile wolf and kicked him, causing him to release Tsubame and drop the knife.

"Big brother!" She hollered. A different fox tod separate from the group attacks Larry, opening the wound on his arm back up, causing blood to turn the bandage red. "Larry!"

Nick, seeing this, snarls at the one who attacked Larry. "What did you do that for!?"

"Easy, because we plan to make the world run on Nature's Law!" The one leading the extremist group, a wolf with green eyes, tells the fox. The wolf's friends approached behind him, along with the wolf, holding Gary and Winter by the collars and he threw them at the group, but Judy used her Psychic Abilities to prevent them from crashing on the group.

"We will kill you." Gary growled as they heard a motorcycle coming from behind them. The group looked back and seen Mossberg on Speedle before he jumps off of the Wheelie and it changes form. Behind the cheetah was Auron, in his Grand Doomer EX Form.

Gabriel sees Larry's arm bleeding badly. His eyes turned red. "Auron! Get Larry to the hospital right now!" The Cheetah cuffs the young tod.

"Right!" Auron picks up Larry, who drops his car keys. Tsubame picks them up and Angela and Elise helps her up. Konrad stares at Gabriel, examining him.

Crap, he's a lot stronger than he looks… He thought.

"You're Larry's older brother, am I correct?" The cheetah asked the wolf.

"Yes."

"Tsubame are you able to drive, if can your tail handle it after the incident earlier?"

"I hope." She answered.

"You and the kids go see Larry at the hospital. Konrad and I will deal with these psychopaths!" Tsubame and the kits left the University quickly.

"Go after them!" Two of the mammals started going after Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota, but Gabriel turned around and shot at them, killing them instantly.

"So you use the Samurai Edge and Magnum Python?"

"Yes, but these are customized. The Python is Light Weight and Recoil is completely removed, but it should be weaker, but this retained its original firepower and has good compacity along with my Samurai Edge, so they can be one devastating combination. And I'm supreme in melee combat, close range combat, and long range combat." One of the psychopaths charged at Mossberg and tried stabbing him, but the cheetah snapped his neck effortlessly. "Nice try."

"T-Those eyes, do you guys recognize who we're dealing with here!?" Another Wolf asked in fear, pointing at Mossberg.

They all put their paws up. "W-We surrender!" They said as Gabriel constrained them with his Psychic Abilities, hard enough that they couldn't breathe. A hyena/wolf hybrid running beside Ken punched the wolf who triggered Mossberg alongside with Ken, knocking him out. Gabriel was suffocating the wolf's friends with his Psychic Abilities. Someone had to find a way to calm him down.

"Mossberg!" Judy yelled as one of the hostiles lost his life. "You need to calm down! So calm down before I cast Flare on you!"

Hearing this startled Mossberg. "Oro!?" He said as his eyes instantly returned to normal, releasing the mammals. The headmaster used her Psychic Abilities to zip-tie the hostile students except for the one who was suffocated by Gabriel's rage.

"Now I see why they say don't inflict a severe injury to one of Mossberg's friends…" Konrad said, going 'Oro.'

"Yeah, Mossberg's scary when furious, as you can tell, he took the life of the one who attacked your little brother's mate." Ken added.

* * *

At the hospital, Larry's arm was wrapped with new bandages and had an IV with a blood packet with it, but it was genetically multiplied because Olivia got a sample of Larry's blood while it was bleeding. Tsubame, Isabelle, Dakota, Konrad, and Angela were in the room, visiting Larry, who was now awake. "How are you feeling?" Tsubame asked her mate.

"Never better. How long did Olivia say that I'll have to stay in the hospital?" He answered her.

"Overnight."

"Crap, this sucks. It means I can't be with you and the kits until I'm discharged from the hospital…"

"I know, Larry, I'll drop by our house to get your laptop and get your campus log in from the University so you can take online classes and to communicate with me."

"Thanks." Larry reached for Tsubame's paw and she helped him, by placing her paw on the hospital bed for him.

Olivia walked into the room. "Also, because of the incident earlier, which caused the wounds on both your arm and leg to open back up, in addition to spending the night here, regaining your strength, you're going to be staying home in bed until the stitches come off. Because you almost went into shock because of blood loss, meaning that you almost went into critical condition, and you're lucky I was able to genetically multiply your blood cells, I used the DNA to create new blood cells that match you perfectly, meaning that your blood is being transfused back into you. And because you've moved into a new home, I'll call my twin brother and tell him to set up the internet there, again."

"Thanks." Larry responded to her.

"You're welcome." The cheetah left the room. "Why do extremists have to be so brutal?" She asked to herself. Larry's phone buzzed. It was a text from his aunt.

"School went out early because of the incident, so the official first day is tomorrow." The wolf said as he held his phone with his good paw.

"I'm going to Koryu to help my older brother interrogate my twin brother." Tsubame said as she stood up.

"Koryu?" Konrad said in confusion.

"The giant bee at the giant mansion!" Larry yelled.

"Oh, that thing…I'm coming with you, because he attacked my brother!"

"Koryu has a mammal-database and a defense system, so unless if Gabriel added you to the database, if will register you as an intruder, but it's highly likely that you were added to the database."

When they got to the ZIA HQ's Interrogation Room, Nick Wilde was talking to the suspect. "Hey, big brother." Tsubame said to her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked her.

"To help interrogate our brother, because he almost put the father of our kits, Larry Wolfard, my boyfriend and mate, into hemorrhagic shock." Tsubame was rubbing the slight bump on her stomach area. Nick looks at Konrad.

"Crap, I can tell you're not happy, Konrad Fox…"

"I know, I'm actually furious at your brother, he's lucky I don't want to kill him right now because of what he did to my little brother." The blue-furred wolf responded back to the fox.

"Obviously, to be honest, I actually feel the same way, because Larry is one of the leaders of Team Light."

Tsubame sat in a seat. "Henry Wilde, why did you attack my boyfriend, Larry Wolfard? And what driven you to pull a stunt like that?" She asked the suspect.

"Get lost." Tsubame punches Henry in the shoulder hard enough that she dislocated it.

"You know that I'm your twin sister! So answer the question! Why did you attack him and what drove you to do this?!"

"Fine… I attacked Larry because I thought he was taking advantage over you… But after I seen your reaction to Larry getting hurt by me…" Tears were forming in his eyes. "I now see that you love him with all your heart, and he loves you with all his heart, I didn't notice that you were there until you called Nick 'big brother.' And I can see that you're expecting, so now I know that you really love Larry because you're pregnant with his kits."

"And Larry protected me when I was attacked on that one day that emotionally hurt all of us, when our…" Tsubame broke down and started crying.

"And what made you think that Larry was taking advantage over her!? He would never do that! He is nowhere near like our father, Kefka, like Tsubame and I, brother, we're nowhere near like him either!"

"I'm sorry about judging Larry, I really am, it must have been from the depression I've been getting from the loss of our mother two years ago…"

"It's okay. You won't go into prison because it was only a misunderstanding, you didn't know that Larry loves our sister, but be sure to visit where we used to live tomorrow morning and apologize to Larry. But if you need to talk about what's wrong, you can always come to me, because I felt the same way, I had to go through therapy to deal with the depression that we were given when our mother was murdered." Nick finished as he got up.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Back at the hospital a few hours later, Larry was sleeping happily with Isabelle and Dakota on the hospital bed, the IVs were disconnected because he didn't need them anymore, but Dakota's nose was red in color. Tsubame was walking in to see them sleeping adorably. "Awwwww…" She said as she took a picture on her phone, waking them up.

"What's wrong?" Larry whispered.

"Nothing's wrong, it was adorable when I seen Isabelle and Dakota sleeping with their father, so I took a picture of it." Tsubame shown the picture of them sleeping.

"Wow, that is adorable."

"Mommy?" Dakota called out to his mother, catching her attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked her son, who sneezed suddenly. She noticed that the young tiger was sweating, and the room was cool, not hot, and was not covered up in a blanket, and she realized that Dakota never goes to bed early, so something was definitely wrong, neither does Isabelle, but she just snuggled with her father and got very comfortable..

"I don't feel good…" She felt Dakota's head. He was burning up.

"I'll call Olivia and tell her to bring a thermometer, because her daughter, Opal, felt the same way." She called Olivia and picked up Dakota, puts him on the other hospital bed, and covers the kit up.

"Again?" She asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry to call you while dealing with Opal, but Dakota just told me the same thing she told you, and his head is burning up." The doctor's mood immediately changed when she heard this.

"Crap, I'm on my way with a thermometer." The call ended.

Tsubame had her hand on Dakota's cheek. "Doctor Mossberg is on her way, so don't worry, she'll check your temperature and see what's wrong with you." She told her son as Olivia walked into the room.

Olivia checked the tiger's temperature. He was running a fever. "What's wrong other than your temperature?" She asked.

"My whole body is hurting and I have the sniffles…" Dakota started coughing.

Olivia grabbed some tissues. Dakota stopped coughing. "Would you mind blowing your nose for me? Because those are symptoms of the-" Dakota snatched the tissue and blew his nose, he gave the tissue back to her afterwards.

"Dakota! Haven't I told you not to snatch things from the paws of others when they are about to use them? Apologize to Olivia!"

"Sorry if you were about to blow your nose-" he was interrupted by the doctor.

"Actually, he did exactly what I wanted him to do before I finished talking."

"Oh…" Tsubame responded to her with the 'Oro' face.

"Now I can take this to the lab to get it examined, I'll text you the results of the test, because my daughter caught the flu, and it's flu season." Olivia left the room.

"Dakota, pretend that I didn't just yell at you, okay?" Tsubame told her son. Dakota laughed weakly, but also started coughing again while laughing.

"Mommy?" He asked. The young tiger's voice was getting raspy.

"Yes, Dakota?"

"If I'm sick, I want you and Daddy to stay with me…"

"I know, but Larry is going to stay home until he gets his stitches out, and I have school, but when I get home, I'll be with you…" Tsubame lays down on the hospital bed with her son, who clings onto her, crying.

"But I don't want you to go! Larry would be in bed every day until he gets better! So who would be able to cook for us? And I would be lonely because I won't be able to play with my sister until I get better!"

"I didn't think about that… I'll call the headmaster and tell her that I'll be out to take care of you guys because Larry is unable to stand up until he recovers. But we'll have Konrad and Sammy connect their laptops to the internet there and do a video call, so we'll be in class in a different way, and the teachers will have to send the digital worksheets to your Aunt so she can send them to our tablets. And Carl activated the internet at our house, it was as simple as flipping a switch, and the monthly internet fees are going to be covered by Gabriel."

"That's good. I would be at school while I'm in bed." Larry told her. "But how would I be able to take notes without a desk?"

"One of the features of our bed, when you change it to Upright Mode, remember the things around the of the bed? The things that slide out are meant to be like a table."

"Oh…"


	4. Chapter Four: First 'Official' Day

The next day, Larry and Tsubame were sitting on their bed, there were also two screens connected to their laptops, they had notebook paper, pencils, their tablets, keyboards with trackpads, and styluses. Dakota was sitting between them, leaning on his mother, sleeping. Class was also starting. "Welcome students." The teacher, a tigress who many of the male tigers found very attractive, despite her bring in a wheelchair. She had Blue Eyes and had the fur on her forehead dyed blonde. "Becoming an officer for the ZPD is difficult, because I was once an officer of the ZPD, but we'll go through the basics first. Today, however, I'll tell you about myself, and to you male tigers, I already have a husband, who was also my partner in the ZPD, and is still an officer who works for Precinct One, Officer Alexander Tiger, and I also have children in preschool." The male tigers groaned in disappointment. "My name is Jessica Fangmeyer. I used to work in the Rainforest District Precinct, but I was transferred to Precinct One, where I first met my husband, who was also assigned as my partner, Nick and Judy Wilde already became agents at this point. We worked together in the force for several months, but one day, when we were doing a raid, the gang had a trap laid out for us, I was in front and there was a bomb, which was blown up, I was too close to the blast. I had severe burns all over my body and I was in the hospital for several months, but the blast also caused a spinal injury that paralyzed both of my legs, meaning that I was no longer able to serve in the ZPD, but I did my best."

Officer Tiger walks into the classroom, and notices many students. "Umm…was this a bad time for me to come, my love?" He asked.

"Actually, I was telling class a little about myself."

"I'll wait to talk to you after you teach class, Jessica."

"Okay, love ya." Officer Tiger left the room. "As I was saying, I was injured on duty, causing both of my legs to become paralyzed and I was in the hospital for several months. Officer Tiger was the one who brought me to the hospital. And he visited me every day… We became engaged a few months after I recovered completely. I did two more years here and became a teacher. The video I'm about to show you, or send to you digitally if you're Larry Wolfard and Tsubame Wilde was from when I was on my final case, which was when the tragedy happened. There will be annotations that I want you to take notes on, they will be marked with two asterisks, so be aware of those. And things will get emotional and their is some romance in it, so be aware of those too." The tiger got to her computer and sent the video to the two canines at their house before connecting her computer to the board. Their tablets got the Email, so they opened the video and started watching it with earbuds in.

* * *

The video was in first person because it was recorded on a camera on her helmet. In front of Jessica was Officer Tiger, who was in a bulletproof vest. His weapons were the Samurai Edge, a Python, a Maramusa, and a Drake. "This is our first Raid as partners, and you've been in a raid before, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes. And I know how dangerous a raid is, because I lost one of my sisters in one…" Jessica responded to him.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked that…"

"Don't be, you were just trying to encourage me…" Alexander stares at Jessica, mouth open. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The officer goes back to his normal self, blushing. "Oh! Nothing! Let's get to the others, Agents Mossberg and Savage are going to be assisting us."

"Right!"

* * *

When they got to the enemy base, Jessica and Alexander were fighting the gang members, shooting at them. The gang leader realized that he was outnumbered and started running. Jessica chases after him. "I will make you pay for what you did to my sister!" She yells.

"Fangmeyer! It's a trap! Don't go after him, because I see these red barrels, they're explosive!" Gabriel yelled as a Grenade was thrown at the said barrels by the gang leader. Jessica was still running after him before the grenade exploded, causing a chain reaction, she was in the explosion. The camera was sent away from the explosion with a loud thud, but it didn't roll. It was on its side and Jessica's paws were visible. There was running approaching her.

"Jessica!" Came Alexander's voice. She was picked up and the camera was now looking at Officer Tiger. He checked her pulse before her paw met his, not letting him check it. Then it went limp and tears formed in his eyes. "Don't die on me!" A gunshot from Gabriel's Drake was heard.

"Took the target down, but Jessica Fangmeyer is down! She was in an explosion! Request an EMT right now, that's an order! I know I don't lead the ZPD, but this is an Emergency!" Mossberg yelled into the Walkie-talkie as the camera POV shifted to Officer Tiger.

"Jessica, remember that question you asked me before this happened? I was looking at you that way because you looked beautiful…I wish that I was not nervous when you asked me that… Jessica, I love you… If you wake up from this, I promise that I'll protect you at all cost..." He said as he embraced Jessica, crying.

He looks in front of him and sees Doctor Mossberg and her Claydol. Cathy was pushing a hospital bed. "Umm… We'll need to take her to the hospital…" She said as Officer Tiger ran to his Cruiser and took off.

"He loves her, so Alexander's taking her there himself…Go meet him there." Agent Mossberg said as he approached the two doctors.

There was a twenty-four-hour Gap, Officer Tiger was in the Recovery Room, waiting for Jessica to wake up. He heard groaning coming from her. Alexander looked at the tigress, and he sees that Jessica was waking up. "What happened…? I remembered seeing my partner before blacking out…" Jessica notices her laptop and her Flash Drive and sits up.

"Jessica!" Alexander cried as he ran to the hospital bed, hugging his partner. After he released Jessica, she opened her computer and see a video of the raid in her perspective, wondering why it's in her computer, she opens it. It was on after the explosion.

"Don't die on me!" She watched the video. "...Jessica, I love you…" She gasped about what she just heard and looks at Alexander, blushing.

"You really think about me that way?" She asked. This time, the camera was on the suit. "I never knew that you were so kind."

"Yes, those were my words to you."

"How long am I going to be off-duty?" She stared at Alexander, she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"The blast caused a spinal injury on you, it caused complete paralysis on both of your legs. So I had to hand over your badge, because you won't be able to stand up again, and inflicted multiple severe second degree burns all over your body, so it will take several months before you'll be able to leave the hospital… But the Chief knows that you tried your best."

"Oh…" Jessica starts crying and hugs her former partner. "But I don't want to be separated from you for the rest of my life, because I love you too!"

"I never knew that you were in love with me… But because you will be unable to pay your monthly rent, I'm letting you move in with me…" Hearing this caused Jessica to cry tears of joy.

"Thank you!" She cried as the school bell started ringing.

* * *

"We'll continue this tomorrow, but tomorrow, I want to learn about you guys, so bring a laptop so you can get the code for Zoogle Classroom." The teacher said as Ken and Konrad disconnected their computers from their chargers and put them in tablet mode.

"Where are you guys going next?" Larry asked Konrad.

 _"To the gym because it's a requirement for joining the ZPD."_ He answered. _"By the way, the Filming Class here is making a film based on the case last year, when Gabriel was the one doing the murders because he had no control over himself."_

"I remember that case. But Tsubame and I can't do anything in the gym until I recover and until after she gives birth…"

 _"Also, that young tiger is adorable. What's his name, and who are his parents?"_

"Dakota Silvano Wilde is his name. His father is Michael Fangmeyer, during the continuation of Sophomore Year in Zootopia High School, Tsubame was attacked and you know what and was impregnated with Isabelle and Dakota, the tiger did it against his will, because he had a gun pointed at his head."

 _"Where's the one who had the gun?"_

"Dead, the wolf murdered her mother and tried killing Tsubame, which is why we decided to name the tigress Isabelle, after Tsubame's mother."

 _"Who killed him?"_

"I did, without meaning to, I wasn't aware of my physical strength because of the rage, my attack snapped his neck, and the principal was there, so I didn't get arrested because he knew that I was only defending Tsubame Wilde, and I learned that she was the younger sister of another leader of Team Light, Nick Wilde. Michael got arrested, but the ZPD learned that he was also a victim, they noticed multiple bullet wounds, so he was released without any charges and was treated, and now Michael is one of my best friends."

 _"Although he raped your girlfriend?"_

"Yes. Not one day went by without Michael emotionally regretting what he has done. But he's gotten over it now."

 _"Are you guys talking about me?"_ Came Michael's voice.

The duo turned around and seen Michael. "Why, hello there!" Tsubame laughed.

 _"I see that my son is sleeping comfortably."_ Tsubame frowned. _"What's wrong?"_

"Dakota caught the flu, so he's sleeping with us in our new home."

 _"Crap, that sucks, and I seen the incident yesterday, are you alright?"_

"Never better! But we didn't see you there." Larry smiled.

 _"Who is this blue-furred wolf here? And I was behind Ken, walking to class when I seen both you and the said wolf in a fighting stance, side-by-side."_

"He's my long lost brother, Konrad Fox, my older brother. We were reunited by a simple misunderstanding, he mistaken Tsubame for another fox yesterday, I stood up to him, defending Tsubame, which made him realize who I was, and he learned that Tsubame is pregnant, so he apologized by helping me protect her from the extremist group."

 _"Wow. After that 'happy' reunion, THAT happened… And who's the father?"_

"I'm the father, she forgot to mention that it was mating season for foxes. And yeah, but I'll be at home until my wounds heal the rest of the way."

Michael instantly burst into laughter. _"How did you NOT know it was mating season?"_

"I was a human before I came to Zootopia, you knucklehead!"

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."_

"So, can you place your computers to where the teacher is so, we can meet him or her?" Tsubame asked them. They heard the sound of a door closing in the call. Larry and Tsubame seen the gym.

"Wow, that place is huge..." Larry was shocked at the size of the gym.

Konrad and Ken walked to a table and placed their computers in front of the teacher. _"Why did you bring computers to class after I told you not to yesterday?"_ A female voice was heard.

"Konrad, can you turn the screen towards the teacher?" Tsubame asked with a sigh. Larry and Tsubame were now looking at the teacher.

 _"And who might you two be?"_ She realized that she was looking at Larry. _"You're from the incident yesterday! How are you feeling?"_

"I'm actually fine, Doctor Mossberg told me that I have to stay home until I get the stitches out and recover completely. I can't even stand up until I recover."

 _"So why is she not in school? And what are your names?"_

"Tsubame's here because little Dakota caught the flu and if I can't stand up, how would I be able to get something to eat? And my name is Larry Wolfard, her full name is Tsubame Wilde."

 _"I can see that she's expecting. How long and who's the father?"_

"I'm the father and she's only been pregnant for two weeks."

 _"Well, congratulations. How long are you two going to be out?"_

"Until he recovers." Tsubame answered the question.

 _"Oh... I hope he recovers soon. And my name is Aurora. I'll have Konrad and Ken tell the teachers to send the notes to you, so that adorable tiger can rest without any disturbances and to conserve the batteries in their computers. And just focus on getting that adorable tiger better."_ The video call ended.

* * *

A few hours later, Konrad was in Larry's room. "I almost got questioned today..." The blue-furred wolf told his brother nervously.

"What did you do?" Larry laughed.

"My Evor slipped out, scaring everyone except Ken, Michael, Sammy, Angela, Sakura, and Elise, and there is a murder case going on, and I was a suspect."

"Evor?"

Konrad sighed. "Brother, I'm like you, I have powers, but I have to keep it a secret, even to family, but there is a catch, if the mammal has the Physical Strength that matches my ranged power and if the said mammal is related to me, I don't have to keep it a secret. But I have to help Angela start packing so we can move here, brother, so I'll see you later. By the way, Mossberg brought you something to eat." Konrad left the room. Dakota was sleeping comfortably in their bed.

"Dakota, it's time to wake up because Food's here, meaning is time to eat." Larry told him. Dakota opened his eyes, the young tiger yawns and closed his eyes. "I know you don't feel good, but you have to eat something, because you haven't ate anything all day..." Tsubame stood up and went to the kitchen. Larry smiled as he bristled Dakota's fur, causing the kit to smile and open his eyes back up to snuggle to the wolf. After Dakota got comfortable, he went back to sleep. "You're going to get better soon, Dakota, you know how much I care for you..."


	5. Chapter Five: The Challenge

The next morning, Larry and Tsubame got a video call from Gary, Winter, Nick, and Judy. "What do you mean you can't help with this case!?" The fox yelled as Doctor Mossberg whacked him in the head.

"Doctor's Orders, you knucklehead! There are other patients here too, Wilde!" She growled.

"Oh yeah, the incident!"

"What happened at the campus yesterday?" Larry asked in concern.

"It wasn't at the University, there was a shooting at Zootopia General, and my sister was the one who called it in, and we realized that your brother was at school at the time at the shooting and he's too kind to do such a thing, so that ruled him out as a suspect."

"That's good to know."

"Well, we'll let you start the video calls at the campus, so have a good day!" Gary and Winter ended their calls.

Larry and Tsubame called Konrad and Ken, who answered their calls, they also noticed Michael. "Hey, how are you two doing?" Konrad asked them. "We just seen the Lor Starcutter fly by the campus. It was an unbelievable sight! I never knew that such an airship existed here in Zootopia!"

"We're doing well. By the way, Where's Angela, Veronica, and Sakura?" Larry asked them.

"They're helping Doctor Mossberg in Zootopia General." Michael answered the question.

"Do you think it would've been a better idea for Francine to go there?" Tsubame added.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ken finally said something.

"Just think about it, they haven't learned anything medical related except for Angela."

"You have a point there…" Michael said with a sigh, also looking down. The tiger rose his head back up and sweat dropped. "I hope they're trying to help out and not giving Miss Olivia too much of a headache."

"Well, just get the call to class so you don't waste your batteries."

"Will do."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zootopia General, Sakura and Angela were in the waiting room, helping the patients. Nick, his wife, Judy, were with Ryoma, who had a scrape on his knee and was crying. Gideon Grey was beside him, his nose was red and was stuffed up. "Ryoma, it's just a scrape, it's not as bad as you think it is…" Sakura told the Young Fox.

"She's right, my son." Judy added. "That's nowhere near as bad as when I was attacked on the day I learned that I was pregnant with your older brother and sister."

Gideon looked at Angela. "Umm, excuse me…?" He signaled to the Wolf before he sneezed. Angela looks at the fox. "When am I able to see Doctor Mossberg?"

"I'll go and ask." Angela got up and went to the room Olivia and Veronica are in.

Doctor Mossberg, who was in her Cheetah Form, was wrapping a bandage on a wolf's leg with a wooden plank , making a splint. "It'll be alright if you keep it straight, like this." She said. "Don't put to much force on it for a while."

"Will do."

"Veronica, how's the other patient doing?" The cheetah notices that the tigress was having issues. "Oh my."

"This is weird, I was doing it right!" Veronica has another Cheetah's head covered in a bandage, holding both ends. "This is all your fault for not staying still, I swear!"

Angela enters the room, seeing the said incident. "Are you trying to kill the guy, Veronica?" She asked with an unamused look, gradually slumping.

"But I was doing it right!"

"Angela, can you call in Gideon Grey?" Olivia asked Angela.

"Will do!" Angela left the room.

* * *

A while later, Olivia was typing a prescription and sent it to pharmacy. Gideon was sitting on the hospital bed. "This should take care of everything, Gideon. Just take the prescription I'm sending to the pharmacy here every day and night until you get better." She told the fox.

"Thank you, but about the money…" Gideon was interrupted by Olivia, explaining something to him (again…).

"How many times do I have to tell you, we don't charge our patients here in Zootopia General."

The thought ringed in his head. "Oh, I forgot about~" He was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Sister!" It was Gabriel's voice. Olivia looked in the direction of her brother's voice and seen him run into the room. "Sister!" Behind him were Gary and Winter Wolfard, carrying Benjamin, who had lacerations all over his body, bleeding all over, and was groaning in pain. A trail of blood was forming under Benjamin.

Olivia mood instantly changed and she quickly got up. "What happened!?" She asked.

"There was an breakout at the Headquarters and one of the mammals of the Neo Force of Nature thrown one of those Mega Frag Grenades at us! Those extremists are completely out of control!"

"Save your breath, if we don't get Clawhauser treated quickly, his life will be in danger!"

"Place him on the secondary bed!" Winter and Gary placed Benjamin on the bed. Angela and Veronica runs in the room. "Angela, get my stitching supplies! Veronica, get bleached cotton and antiseptic!"

"Right!" They both got the said supplies and Olivia started the procedure.

Alphys, who was six months pregnant, ran into the room and sees her wounded husband. "Benjamin!" She yelled.

"Alphys, escort Gideon to the pharmacy, because you're a former employee here before you became an agent, and he'll be fine." Alphys left the room and Gideon followed her.

* * *

The next evening, Auron and Olivia were walking to Larry's house. "Is Benjamin alright?" The teenage cheetah asked his aunt.

"Yes, he's in recovery." A wolf that was beside them doubled over in 'pain' and collapsed onto the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach! It hurts!" He yelled.

Olivia knelt down to the ground and felt his head, it was perfectly normal, the wolf was faking it. "Auron, let's go." She got back up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Aunt Olivia?" Auron called for his aunt.

"Hey! Are you going to just leave a sick mammal on the ground?" A mammal told the cheetah. Olivia looks in front of her and sees multiple mammals before her. "Aren't you the lady doctor from all the rumors? Or are you leaving because you can't do anything to help him?"

Tsubame was walking by before she seen the group of Mammals. She realizes that they're from the same extremist group that attacked her and Larry, Neo Force of Nature, but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them. Two Snow Leopards were standing in front of her. "Why can't she at least look at him?" One of them asked.

"How pitiful…" The other one said.

"Is there someone ill?" A mammal asked, startling Tsubame and causing the pregnant fox to look behind her. She growled when she seen a Black Panther that was bigger than her. "I am Lord Raikou and I have been given the powers to cure any illness!"

"Is that guy for real?" One of the members of Neo Force of Nature asked.

Panther reached his paws, making it look like he was grabbing the sun, he closed his paw and they seen light in it. He opened his paw quickly and the light lit the candles on his staff. He placed a cup and poured water in it. Raikou did a prayer and swung his staff.

After he did the prayer, he held the cup to the wolf and he drank the water. "Hey! I feel much better now! My stomach doesn't hurt a bit!"

Ken, Sakura, Sammy, Elise, Michael, Veronica, Konrad, and Angela were walking by until they seen Olivia walking past them, with Auron following her. "I sense trouble coming from those mammals, I think they're up to something unpleasant." He told the college students. They looked looked into the direction they came from and seen the Neo Force of Nature, Tsubame was right behind them, ready to attack the group.

The fox turns around, sees her friends, and ran to them. "The Extremist Group from the other day are trying to lower Olivia's reputation, but the citizens know that if someone really needs medical attention, she'll do anything to help, she also knows when mammals are faking it. Citizens who knew her ever since she started her career have that kind of sense too."

An older mammal ran to them. "Did you sense that the wolf was faking it too?"

"Yes, and that group of Mammals are the Neo Force of Nature."

"Neo Force of Nature?"

"The same group who attacked Larry and Tsubame at the University the other day and the same group who led the attack at the ZIA Headquarters, which is also the Team Light HQ, one of the agents and members, Benjamin Clawhauser, was severely wounded by a Mega Frag Grenade, which was thrown by that wolf." Elise responded to the tiger.

"How do you know that?"

"My husband and I were dropping by to show Mossberg our kits. We were the ones who helped drive the Neo Force of Nature away, several innocent mammals lost their lives, Benjamin almost lost his life."

"Crap, these mammals are cold-hearted…" Konrad snarled. The Neo Force of Nature left the area.

"We should follow them…" Tsubame told them.

"No you're not, because you're pregnant. We should let Mossberg handle this…" Sakura said as she sweat dropped. Auron went into his Grand Doomer EX Form and followed the Neo Force of Nature.

* * *

Tsubame got back to her and Larry's bedroom, carrying baby supplies. "Wow, that's a lot…" Larry reacted. "Have you heard the news about what happened an hour ago? The Neo Force of Nature was just taken down by Gabriel and Auron, and by taken down, I actually mean obliterated."

"That's what they get for trying to tear Olivia's reputation to the ground and for trying to kill us."

"True."

"I also asked Olivia whether it's safe for us to go back to the campus. She said that your stitches are coming off tomorrow, because your arm and leg are almost ready for the stitches to come out. She also said that once Dakota recovers from the flu, we can go back, so we can finally meet the teachers."

"That's great, so we are finally able to go back to the University as soon as Dakota recovers." Larry finished as he yawned.

"Yes, my love, and you'll be able to walk again. I hope you have a good night's sleep." Tsubame took off her jacket and went to their bed. Petting her son, she goes to sleep for the night.


	6. Chapter Six: The Wolf and the Cheetah

Two weeks have passed since the Neo Force of Nature Incident, Larry was finally active again and Dakota recovers from the flu. Tsubame was now in her second month of pregnancy and they were finally heading back to Raines University. Larry, Tsubame, Sammy, Ken, Michael, and Konrad were in their second class, Gym Class. The teacher was talking to Tsubame. "You look so much like your older brother, Nick Wilde, that it's scary." She said. "But the only differences between you and Nick are that you're a female fox, your sense of fashion is different, you don't have powers, your ear has a part cut off, and your stomach area, have you been eating fattening food?"

Tsubame whacked the teacher on the head. "No, I've been eating healthy food, thank you!" She snarled.

"Sorry…" The teacher rubbed her head. "And it's obvious you can hit as hard as your brother, because that hurt…" Aurora realized that if Tsubame is that strong, she has been eating healthy food, despite her stomach area growing, which means only one thing. " Is your boyfriend the father?"

"Oro?" Tsubame was confused on what the teacher said.

"Is it really true that Larry's the father?"

"Yes, Larry's the father, but this pregnancy was my fault, I forgot to tell him that it was mating season for foxes last month." Tsubame looked down and rubbed her belly, looking sad.

"You see, Nadine was pregnant when she was in college, preparing to join the ZPD, but she's an officer, so don't worry about it risking your chances of joining the Police Department. We're nowhere near like Zoocia University, we don't prevent students who plan to become officers from joining the ZPD, even if they're expecting."

"Thanks, why not get your two little tigers and let them meet other kits, who are on the bleachers? Mrs. Wolfard's office is across the hall, you can see it by looking through the window."

"How did you know that I had two tiger kits? But sure."

"Ain't it obvious, they have your eyes."

"Good point." Tsubame got up and went to the office to get Isabelle and Dakota.

"Where is that pregnant fox going?" One of the students asked Larry.

"Tsubame's probably getting Isabelle and Dakota." The wolf answered the tiger's question.

A minute later, Tsubame came back with two tigers, Isabelle and Dakota. Isabelle was being carried by her mother, sleeping comfortably. Dakota noticed the older mammals and hid behind Tsubame. "Dakota's the shy one, isn't he?" Aurora asked Larry.

"Yeah, that was a trait from Michael's family, because he's the father of those two."

"I know, Nadine told me, I felt sorry for both Michael and Tsubame, because they were both victims, although Michael did that to her, but he was threatened by that lunatic of a wolf."

"Yeah, but Isabelle and Dakota love him, but they see me more of a father, especially Isabelle, because I was the first one she seen when the kits were born."

"True."

Tsubame led Dakota to the bleachers, where they encounter Sakura. "Aunt Sakura!" Dakota called to the Arctic Fox, catching her attention.

"Hey Dakota!" Sakura responded to the small tiger, who tried climbing onto her wheelchair. She helped Dakota up and bristled his fur, and the tiger started purring. "I'm glad you're better, it's two weeks since I did that last, making you purr."

"I'm going to be talking to the teacher, my son." Tsubame kissed Dakota on the head and walked over to where she was sitting at earlier.

Isabelle woke up and seen Larry. "Daddy…" She tried reaching for Larry's nose. But her tiny paw couldn't reach him, so Larry moved closer and pets Isabelle's head, making her purr happily.

"Wow, she's so adorable!" One of the students, a male cheetah, said, startling Tsubame.

"Now, now. We don't want to scare my daughter, she's only two years old, you know…" Michael told him, placing his paw on the cheetah's shoulder and sweat dropped. "But Larry's right, Isabelle sees him more of a father."

"Oh, young kits do get scared easily…" Isabelle yawned and closed her eyes,

"Aww…Isabelle is adorable, Tsubame. I'm shocked that you had a tigress that's so cute, even though you're a fox." The teacher told her as Isabelle started sleeping.

"I know, she likes being comfortable, so do you have something comfortable for her to sleep on?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." Aurora got up and went to her office. A few seconds later, she had a a box Isabelle's size with a blanket. It also had a cushion and a pillow. "This is what I have, it's not much, but it works." Tsubame gently placed Isabelle in the box, covering her up. The kit starts purring from how comfortable the box is. Tsubame smiles at the sight and rubs her belly again, she also watches Dakota play with his cousins.

Larry approaches them. "Eight more months until we get to see our future kits. You know I love you, Tsubame." Larry kissed Tsubame on the forehead.

"I love you too, Larry." Tsubame kissed Larry on the cheek.

The School Bell rings, meaning it was time to go to their next class. "By the way, the teachers of the classes you're taking told me they set up cribs and have two specific seats for you two." Aurora told them as Tsubame picked up her daughter.

"We noticed, we had Mrs. Tiger's class first."

"Oh yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Larry, Tsubame, who was holding Isabelle, Dakota, and their friends left the gym.

* * *

On their way to their next class, Isabelle was woken up by Tsubame. "Mommy, what's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eye from tiredness.

"Larry, I dropped by the Mossberg Residence, thinking you were still living there, but it turned out you were living in the Wilde House in Tajunga, with my twin brother." Came someone's voice. They turned around and seen a hyena approaching them, he had green eyes and the teeth of wolf, but he had the build of both a hyena and a wolf, he was a hybrid.

"Who are you?" Larry asked him.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Victor Delgato, I'm Ken's twin brother."

"Why haven't we seen you when we were in high school?" Tsubame asked another question.

"It was because I was homeschooled because I was always bullied because I looked like a hyena, it was the last straw when another hyena put me in the hospital for two years by him beating my entire body just for being different, good hygiene, eating healthy, not scavenging. But once I learned about you and your strength, I wanted to meet you myself, but I couldn't leave the hospital…"

"Oh… Now I really feel bad for you, do you happen to be friends with my pregnant girlfriend?"

"Yes, we were dating before the beating incident, she had to end the relationship because she couldn't bear the emotional and physical pain I was feeling, it hurt her worse than it did me, she blamed herself for what happened, so she did it mercifully."

"It's true, I couldn't bear the pain, I felt horrible, not being able to protect him…" Tsubame told her mate.

"Then she met you, Larry, she loved you so much that she endured the emotional pain when you were going through the bone-replacement surgeries two months ago. She's even pregnant with your children, that's how much she loves you."

"I know, it was because she knew how much I loved her, and it was from me protecting her, because I love her that much."

"Yeah, but remember when I kissed you two years ago for protecting me? I didn't know that I scent-marked you until our senior year. But for as long as we've been living together, my feelings for you grown ever so stronger to the point that I knew that you were the one I would love for the rest of my life, Larry." Tsubame added.

"Tsubame, all that I wanted was for you to be happy…" Victor told the pregnant vixen, causing her to smile.

"Let's get to class, you three." Came Ken's voice. They seen Ken pushing a wheelchair with a substitute for an umbrella on it, shielding Sakura from the rain. Konrad and Angela were right behind them.

"Yeah, let's get to class." Victor finished as they started walking to class.

"So, Victor, are you planning to join the ZPD too?" Konrad asked the hyena.

"Of course I am, My brother and I are following in our Father's pawsteps."

Autumn, a female hyena who also has good oral hygiene, since she was raised by an Arctic Wolf and a hyena, who adopted her. "Victor!" She said as the hyena jumped on Victor and hugged him joyfully, startling the hyena.

"Oro?"

"Hello again, Victor…" Came a mean voice. They turned around and seen a hyena holding a handgun, aiming at Victor. Konrad got out the Evor, the smaller M92F.

"If you're thinking of starting a shootout, I will unleash my wrath on you!" The hyena readied to fire a bullet. Konrad aimed at his the major vein on his leg and shot it.

"Konrad! What are you do-" Larry sensed a new energy coming from his brother, he also noticed that the self-inflicted wound was gone. "What the?"

Konrad charged at the hyena and punched the handgun out of his paw and jammed the mechanism. The energy disappeared from the blue-furred wolf. "Didn't I say that if you tried that, I would unleash my wrath?"

Gabriel was walking by when he saw the incident, but he felt an Aura coming from Konrad, and it was too familiar to him. _He's the chosen one for the Evor, the handgun with great power and accuracy because of Fenrir, a wolf god who helped defeat the Scion of Mana during the Final Dark War, but he used up all of his power and turned into the Evor, which disappeared before Team Light and I were sent to Animatronica by Kefka_. He thought. _But the weapon isn't fully recharged yet, meaning Konrad doesn't have the weapon at its maximum strength yet_. He turned around and left Raines University.

* * *

That evening, Gabriel was talking to Konrad. "Why didn't you tell me that you're able to harness the power of Fenrir?" He asked.

"How did you find out? Did Larry tell you? I told him that it was supposed to be a secret!" Konrad reacted.

"Actually, he didn't tell me, I found out by looking at the weapon. Fenrir is a Wolf God who helped Team Light and I defeat the Scion of Mana during the Final Dark War two years ago."

A wolf-like spirit came out of the Evor, but Mossberg was unable to see him. It was Fenrir. "Konrad! Why did you tell the younger wolf and this mam-" Fenrir noticed the Cross-Shaped Scar on Mossberg's Left Cheek and realized who it was. "Who are you? Because you look familiar..."

"It's been two years, Fenrir. It's nice to see you again. I see that you found a new Master."

"Yep, but that doesn't explain why there were many witnesses to him using my power and why he told a younger wolf about his power!"

"He was protecting a friend of his, because a hyena was targeting him. He told the younger wolf because that wolf is Konrad's long-lost brother, Larry Fox. They only reunited two weeks ago-"

Konrad continued Mossberg's statement. "-after fourteen years, our father abandoned him and his mother when he was only four, taking me to this world with him, turning us into timberwolves. Danny abused us on both sides of the gate and I was bullied by multiple foxes. Eventually I ran away, and I was taken into child services, and my dad was sent to prison. He was released a month ago and Danny murdered my adoptive parents. And two weeks ago, I mistook Tsubame for one of the foxes who bullied me and Larry defended her. I didn't know that he was the newest Leader of Team Light until he clearly said it and said his name. I didn't even know that it was my younger brother until I heard his first name and seen his eyes, and that's when I realized who the wolf was. He told me that Tsubame was pregnant, which was also when I remembered that the foxes who bullied me weren't females, meaning that I jumped to conclusions when I seen her, but they've forgiven me."

"I know, and we no longer have to worry about Danny anymore, because he got what he deserved."

"I know, it was all over the news on the day of his death. I didn't feel any remorse for Danny, after what he did to Larry and I."

Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, Dakota, and their friends walked into the room, Fenrir notices that Tsubame is pregnant and doesn't have any powers, but Larry, on the other paw, has, just like Konrad. He compares Larry and Konrad, the only difference is the fur color and outfits, other than that, they were exactly alike. "Wow, you and Larry really are brothers."

"And like Konrad, we plan to join the ZPD, so you don't have to worry about hiding from us, Fenrir. But my wife…" Ken started as the Dark Matter observed Sakura.

"I see that your legs are paralyzed, but I can help you there!" Fenrir circled around her, and Sakura started to feel her legs again.

"What's Fenrir doing?" She asked.

When the god stopped, he looked at the Arctic Vixen. "Try standing up now."

Sakura was able to stand up again. "That was Fenrir's Healing Ability, it even cures paralysis." Gabriel explained to them.

"Thanks! Now I can continue my path to becoming an officer!"

"You're welcome."

"Well, this is great, this house is going back to the way it was when I was a Pichu." Gabriel said as he left the house.

"Autumn and I decided that we're going to move in with you guys!" Victor said as he kissed Autumn.

"So this house is going to have two more mammals moving in?" Larry asked as he sweat dropped.

"Yup!" Ken said as he jumped on Larry, causing both wolves to fall. The others, Fenrir included, started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wolf and His Fox

The next afternoon, Mossberg was waiting for Konrad at the Arena, but he seen Larry charging at him. "Oro!?" He said as the wolf bumped him and they both fell on the ground. Gabriel got back up, annoyed. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Larry got back up.

"THERE'SADANCEINAWEEKANDIWANTTOTAKETSUBAMETOTHATBUTICAN'TDANCE!" Larry yelled in Gabriel's face, scaring him.

"Easy… Eeeasy…" Mossberg fanned Larry and he calmed down. "Can you explain the situation in a calmer fashion?"

"There's this dance in a week and I want to take Tsubame to that, but there's a tiny problem, I can't dance."

"Thank you for calming down. I know just who to call, because she and her husband are masters at dancing, but Tsubame will have to be involved, but she hasn't danced in over two years."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the boutique, Tsubame was looking at dresses that were able to fit her, because she is a month pregnant. Sakura was with the vixen, looking at dresses too. "Sakura, which dress should I wear to the dance?" Tsubame was holding a yellow dress and a sky blue dress.

"To me, I think the sky blue dress fits you the most, because your are pregnant, and didn't you say that the whole litter is going to be boys?" Sakura answered with a smirk. "But yellow fits you equally to the sky blue because you always have a cheerful mood, lighting up everyone's day."

"How about a combination of both? And two of them are girls."

"Oro?!"

"I'll be right back." Tsubame got a dress that had the pattern of a Tiger's Stripes that was yellow and sky blue.

"That's perfect! Go try it on and see how it fits you!"

"And the owner said that this dress is fabric that stretches so when a fox is pregnant, like me, it will always have the perfect fit." Tsubame went into the dressing room. As she was changing, Larry enters the boutique. After she changed, she went out of the dressing room and bumps into Larry.

"Oro?" He said as he seen Tsubame, wearing the dress.

"Do I look ridiculous?"

"You mean ridiculously beautiful? That dress is perfect for you!" Larry said in amazement, blushing. "And that's a compliment!"

"Oh, thank you." Tsubame blushed as she rubs her belly and rests her head on Larry's chest, smiling.

The store owner walks by, seeing the couple. "Now I see what Doctor Mossberg meant about those two being perfect for each other. Larry and Tsubame are adorable together!" She said. "And the dress, it matches her personality and the sky blue color changes color, depending on the dominant gender of the kits developing inside the mother. And because you're the girlfriend of one of the Leaders of Team Light, this dress is on the house! Tsubame?"

That caught Tsubame's attention. "Yes?"

Would you mind if you change back to your normal outfit so I can take the security device off of the dress?"

"Sure." Tsubame kissed Larry before going back to the dressing room to change back to her normal outfit.

Sakura was walking to the dressing room to see what Tsubame looked like in the dress until she seen Larry. "Larry!? I didn't expect to see you here!" She said in shock.

"Well, I came by to get Tsubame."

"Oh. You want to take her to the dance next week, but you can't dance either…"

"How did you know?"

"Konrad sent a text. And I don't think that Tsubame was a good dancer ever since I first met her when we were kits."

"But Charlie and Leo are going to help us with that, because I really want to take Tsubame to the dance that's next week."

"The two greatest dancers in Zootopia!?"

"Yep, but they are also members of Team Light, remember?"

Tsubame got out of the dressing room. "So you can't dance either?" She asked the wolf.

"But that's going to change after we meet up with Charlie and Leo Clawhauser, the greatest dancers in Zootopia, my love." Larry responded to the pregnant vixen as he kissed her and she snuggled the wolf.

"Let me finish the transaction, then we can meet up with them." Tsubame said as the owner took the dress and got the security device off of the dress.

"This dress is actually going to be given to you, Tsubame, because before I seen how you acted when you're with Larry, which was passionately, I never knew that you were in love with one of the Leaders of Team Light. And is Mr. Wolfard the father?" The owner asked Tsubame, gesturing to Larry.

"Yes, I'm pregnant with his kits." She responded to the lynx.

"I know you had a bad experience with wolves, causing to not trust male wolves, but when you met Larry, you knew he and Ken were very different from them, but Larry was the complete opposite, times two, he fell in love with you at first sight, because you noticed that he was blushing."

"Does Mossberg tell everyone that story?" She asked in annoyance.

"Yep." Tsubame sighed, facepalmed, and sweat dropped.

* * *

Charlie and Leo were waiting on the patio of the Wilde House with their kits, Benjamin and Alphys Clawhauser, and their swarm of kits when a Larry and Tsubame pulled into the driveway. When the couple got out of the car, Charlie ran to Tsubame and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell us that you two moved to the Rainforest District?!" She asked.

"Because we didn't know where you moved to in the Rainforest District six months ago." The pregnant vixen answered. "And did you notice something different from when you seen me two months ago?"

Charlie took a good look at Tsubame, and she looked completely normal, except for one thing, the stomach area had a bump. "Have you been eating ri-" The tiger/cheetah hybrid was bonked on the head by an annoyed Tsubame.

"You're the second mammal who asked me that this week!" She snarled.

Charlie rubbed her head. "Owwww… That was a rhetorical question, Tsubame! Who's the father?"

"I am." Larry answered to the tigress/cheetah.

"Well, congratulations!" Leo said to the couple.

"Well, should we start teaching you?" Charlie asked the wolf and his vixen.

"Tsubame, are you ready?" Larry asked his mate. She nodded to him. "We're ready."

"And I also met your big brother, Konrad Fox. Why didn't you tell us that you had a biological brother?"

"Because I didn't even know that I had an older brother, because we were separated when I was too young to even remember him. Konrad and I only reunited two weeks ago, and we were separated for fourteen years."

"Oh, so let's get started!"

While they are learning how to dance, Sammy and Elise enter the house after having dinner at a restaurant, only to see Larry and Tsubame dancing together. "Wow, you two dance great!" The tiger told them, startling the couple.

"Well, we had help with this." Larry responded to Sammy.

"From us, matter of fact." Came Charlie's voice.

Sammy turned around and seen his sister. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Helping them prepare for the dance next week."

"Umm… The dance is actually tomorrow…"

"WHAAAAT!?" Larry and Tsubame reacted.

"Today's the 8th, they said August 9th, not the 15th."

"Great…" They both groaned.

* * *

A few hours later, Larry was sitting by his mate, who was leaning on him, on their bed. "Larry, are you sure we'll be able to pull this off tomorrow?" She asked, talking about the dance.

"Yes honey, I've heard that it's going to be a romantic dance, and with the skills we've been taught by Charlie and Leo today, we'll be perfectly fine…" Larry reassured to his pregnant mate.

"You're rather determined, which is one trait I love about you, Larry." Tsubame kissed her wolf.

"And your cheerful personality is a trait I love about you, Tsubame." Larry kissed his fox.

"I also had an Ultrasound today and I seen the gender of our kits."

"What are they?"

"Four of them are boys, the other two are girls."

"That's a relief, we're not having all boys. I don't even want to know what Isabelle would react to having only brothers." Larry said in relief.

"That's a very good point, Isabelle not being the only girl I have."

"Should we be getting sleep? We do have that big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night honey." Tsubame kissed Larry before laying down.

"Good night to you too, Tsubame." Larry kissed his pregnant mate, smiled, and laid down.

* * *

The next evening, Larry was dressed in a tuxedo and Tsubame was wearing her new dress as they were walking into the ballroom of Raines University. Multiple students were shocked on how beautiful Tsubame looked in her dress. "Wow! I now see why Zootopia High called you the prettiest vixen before the incident!" One student said as he looked at Tsubame, but he knew she was taken as a date, because Tsubame fell in love with Larry, who also fell in love with her.

"Wow! That dress is beautiful!" One female wolf said. "And by looking at that wolf, even I would fall in love with him, but he protected you, which is the reason why he deserves you, Tsubame!"

"Thanks Penelope!" Tsubame said as she held onto Larry's paws and started dancing.

"Tsubame, this is really our first dance." Larry asked her.

"I know, but I never knew that so many students here support our relationship." Tsubame started blushing at the thought.

"I know…But at least we know that we have support, my lovely vixen." Tsubame kissed Larry in the lips, and he kissed her back.

After the kiss, Tsubame hugged her wolf. "Larry, I love you." She told him.

Larry hugged her back. "I love you too, Tsubame." He told his fox.

Auron was watching them through a portal, feeling lonely. "I wish I could find the love of my life that easily…" He said as he opened a second portal after taking a picture of the couple, who were leaning their heads against each other passionately, so Larry's friends and family can see how he's doing and send the picture.

Silvia, who had a crush on Larry before the Final Dark War happened, was doing laundry, she notices Auron going through the portal. "Auron!" She said in joy. Another human child who was Auron's age peeked behind the wall, she blushes when she sees the teenage cheetah. "How's Larry doing?"

"He's doing fine, in eight months, he's going to become a father." Auron sent Silvia the photo he took of Larry and Tsubame in the dance to her phone.

She looked at the photo. "Awwwww. The wolf and his fox, they actually look adorable when they're together!" She notices the bump on Tsubame's stomach area. "Awww. She really is pregnant, and are you sure that Larry's the father?"

"Yes, three of the six kits they're going to have are wolves. And who's that peeking behind the wall there?"

Silvia turned around and seen her sister, who hides behind the wall because she knew she was spotted. "That's Lillie, she's been acting like that every time you come here ever since she first seen you. I'll have a talk with her after you head back to Zootopia. But whenever you see Larry again, tell him that I said congratulations."

"I will." Auron heads back to Zootopia.

As he was about to close the portal, Lillie was running to the portal, startling the cheetah. "Lillie! What are you doing!?" When the child reached the portal, she struggled to go through the portal, and she was succeeding in doing it. Like was turning into a cheetah, everyone was shocked at what was happening, even Gabriel, who was just walking into Auron's room. The child succeeded in going through the portal, causing her to crash into Auron.

"Oro?" Gabriel said, processing what just happened through his mind.

"Lillie! You idiot! You know that once you do that, there's no going back!"

"It's because I love Auron, which was why I've always spied on him every time he came to our world…"

"H-How is that even possible?!" Gabriel managed to say.

"Oh… Why didn't I notice you blushing when you first seen him?" Silvia asked her sister.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm a teenager now?"

"Good point. Auron, Gabriel, please take care of my sister."

"We will." Auron closed the portal and sighed. "Well, welcome to Zootopia…" Gabriel and I will have to show you around the city tomorrow and get you school supplies. My sister and I live in the same house as Larry, so you'll be able to see him."

"Where are your parents? Because you're obviously not Gabriel's son."

Auron looked down and tears started to form in his eyes. "My real parents are dead, they were killed by Yu Yevon when Marisa and I were only four years old." Auron started crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that…" Lillie embraced Auron, which made him stop crying. Her embrace really comforted him to the point he's blushing.

"But I'm really Gabriel's nephew, but I wasn't kidding about my parents being dead. I was sent from four years into the future so if you subtract four years from my age, I'm really ten years old, but because I'm from four years into the future, I'm fourteen. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah…" They heard a door open in the large house. A timberwolf and a fox entered the house. It was Larry and Tsubame.

"Mommy!" Came Isabelle and Dakota's voices. Lillie seen two tiger kits running toward Tsubame. But she was also looking at Larry, who caught her scent.

"Lillie!? What you doing here!?" He reacted.

"She's in love with my nephew, that's why, I was just as shocked as you are when she managed to go through Auron's portal!" Gabriel told the wolf.

"Well, welcome to the family, Lillie!" Tsubame told the cheetah and she laughed. "And yet, we get another mammal living with us!" Everybody laughed.

"That is most certainly true!" Konrad added as he and his mate approached them.

"Who are you?" Lillie asked the blue-furred wolf.

"Oh! You haven't met my older brother!" Larry realized.

"I never even knew you had an older brother."

"Well, he also from our world, you remember my father abandoning me and my mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, it turns out that he and my long-lost brother came to this world. So Lillie, meet my older brother, Konrad Fox."

"Hi Konrad, my name's Lillie. Nice to meet you Konrad!" Lillie and Konrad shook paws.


	8. Chapter Eight: Precious Memories

**A/N: This chapter will focus mainly on the two tiger kits, Isabelle and Dakota Wilde, but only when they're babies, so the parent and father figure, Larry and Tsubame, will have to be involved, it will also focus on their first date and their first kiss. As always, Larry and Konrad are TheAuraWolf's OCs (But I suggested Konrad, lol) and Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota are my OCs, and don't forget to read and review!**

 **-Gabriel**

 **P.S. I'm shocked that this is only the eighth chapter, but this story is almost longer that The Power of Creation, which will eventually be rewritten, already, so please look forward to that too! And update on The Ghost Ship on Resident Evil Revelations on Nintendo Switch; I made it to the Level 60 Scagdead Duo and defeated the Scagdead WITHOUT the Purple Elite Crown (at Level 47 and I was doing it solo!)** ** _The band in the last memory is an actual band, and FYI, I don't own their music, but the band is amazing!_**

* * *

The next afternoon, Lillie was up exploring her new home until she seen Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota sitting on the couch, looking at a photo album. "Larry and Tsubame, what are you guys doing?" The cheetah asked as she approached the family.

"We're looking at photos of before Larry and I started our love life." Tsubame answered her.

"Mind if I join in?"

"Sure, it would mean you would be able to catch up on my life here." Larry added.

"Alright, so how did you two first meet each other?"

"Well, we were on the bus, heading to school when we first laid eyes on each other. But I had a bad experience with wolves when I was little, so I was scared, thinking that he was one of the wolves who bullied me. And at that time, I just became single. One of my friends asked me if Larry blushed when he seen me. I realized that this wolf who's going to be the father of these kits who I'm pregnant with was blushing during our first encounter." Tsubame snuggled on Larry adorably.

"Aww… Now I see what Silvia meant by you two looking adorable together…" Lillie said in awe.

"We get that a lot. After we got off the bus, I followed him into the gym."

"While we were in the gym, waiting for class to start, we talked to each other for the first time, which was when Tsubame realized that Ken and I were very different from the wolves who bullied her, but when I seen her, that was when I realized that I had a crush on Tsubame, but you remember me and relationships, Lillie… And don't even get me started on what happened the day after we met."

"O-Okay…?"

"In a nutshell, my mother was murdered, I was attacked, had to go through Knee-Replacement Surgery, learned that I was pregnant with Isabelle and Dakota, both of which will only be able to grow up to Larry's height, and learned that the muscles in my right leg were shredded, meaning I had to be on a wheelchair. But in return, I got to live with Larry, the mammal that my feelings for grew every day since we met." Tsubame summarized THAT day.

"Oh…"

"But it wasn't until summer vacation when my two adorable tigers came into this world." Tsubame turned to the page with a photo of her and Larry holding newborns Isabelle and Dakota. The vixen was on a hospital bed.

* * *

 _Two Years Earlier..._

* * *

Larry was being led to the room Tsubame and her two newborn tigers were by Doctor Mossberg. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's perfectly fine, she had a son and a daughter, both of which are very healthy tigers." The cheetah responded back.

They reach a door that has the number of the room, 60. Larry went to the door and knocked. "Come on in." Came a tired voice, Tsubame's.

Larry opened the door and walked in, Tsubame was on the hospital bed, holding a newborn tiger wrapped up with a baby blue blanket and was wearing a baby blue hat. It was obviously the son. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked the new mother.

"Tired, but fine." Tsubame smiled when she looked at the baby tiger. Then they heard another baby tiger start crying.

"Oro?" Larry turned around and seen a second baby tiger wrapped in a pink blanket and was wearing a hat is the same color crying. He walked to her and picked the tiger up and cradled get. "Aww… What's wrong?" He asked the newborn. The tiger opened her eyes and seen Larry, which made her stop crying. She had Tsubame's eyes. The tiger started laughing and tried reaching for the wolf's nose. "She has your eyes, Tsubame."

"And she thinks you're her dad." Tsubame laughed as she got her phone and took a picture. "It's just too cute to not take a picture!"

Larry remembered something that he and Tsubame were talking about the month before the tiger's were born. "Didn't we say that if one of tigers is a girl, we were going to name her after your mother, to honor her memory?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did." She realized.

"What should her middle name be?"

"My mother's, Kamiya. We should name her Isabelle Kamiya Wilde Jr., after my mother…"

"What should we name the boy?"

"Dakota Silvano Wolfard." Larry blushed madly at the thought. "I'm just kidding! Dakota Silvano Wilde is really going to be his name, because one of his stripes looks like North Dakota."

"True."

Olivia, holding her PawPad, gets to in front of the bed. "I'm not only a good doctor, but I'm also a great photographer!" She said as Larry sat on the bed beside Tsubame, both canines smiled happily to the camera and Doctor Mossberg took the photo of the new family.

* * *

"Aww… That story was adorable! I pictured the thing in my mind while you were telling it!" Lillie was happy enough that Isabelle and Dakota grown attached to her already.

"I like her already, daddy!" Isabelle said with a purr. "Can we call her Aunt Lillie?"

"Sure, my adorable little tiger." Larry answered as he snuggled the kit's head cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Isabelle started yawning, which was a sign that she was getting tired. Lillie couldn't take the cuteness.

"Aww! That's so cute!" She reached to seeing that.

"Is she always like that, honey?" Tsubame asked her mate.

"Only when she sees cute things. Isabelle, are you getting sleepy?" Isabelle nodded. "You know you can always lay on my lap, Isabelle…"

"Thanks Daddy…" Isabelle laid on her father's lap and drifted off to sleep.

Larry was petting Isabelle, making the tiger purr happily. "Shall we go on?""

"Sure."

"How did Dakota get along with Larry when he was a baby?"

"Well, the moment Larry picked him up, he cried like there's no tomorrow…" Tsubame said as she sweat dropped.

* * *

 _Two Weeks After Isabelle and Dakota Were Born_

* * *

Larry was in the nursery, taking care of Isabelle and Dakota. But Dakota was crying for his mother, but she was going through Physical Therapy because they found out that he leg is healing, but it will be unable to heal all the way. The wolf was holding the baby tiger, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. "Dakota, I know you want Mommy, but she isn't here currently…" The mewling continued crying. "I know I'm still new to this 'father' thing, but I never had a baby brother and sister until you and Isabelle came along, because my parents also had kits, but I have no experience as a father yet, so I'm still learning, my son…" Larry cradled Dakota as he was speaking, and the tiger stopped crying, them he laughed, reaching for Larry's nose.

"Larry!" Came Tsubame's voice. "We're back!"

"Dakota, mommy's home." Larry said as he nuzzled the tiny tiger.

"Mama!" The baby tried to say 'Mommy.'

Tsubame rolled to her two week old son. "How did you like Larry, Dakota?" She asked as Larry handed the baby tiger to her.

"He stopped crying for me now…"

"Wow, you were JUST learning how to be a father!" Lillie laughed at Larry.

The wolf wasn't amused at the thought. "What's so funny, Lil?" He growled, calling her a name that Lillie doesn't like to be called.

"Touché. When did you two start dating?"

"Immediately after Larry got out of hospital after his bone-replacement surgeries."

"We went to a music festival as our first date, the music was AMAZING! It also featured Charlie Clawhauser, a member of Team Light!"

* * *

 _After Larry got out of the hospital (Three Months Earlier)_

 _ **Song: Seether - Broken (feat. Amy Lee)**_

* * *

Larry and Tsubame were a Music Festival, by the stage. Larry was the one who bought their tickets, supported by Mossberg. The vixen was cheerful, being able to be by the stage after two years. "Larry, you know how much I want to thank you for buying these tickets!" She told the wolf.

"I know, honey." Larry nuzzled Tsubame, causing her to blush, especially from what he just called her.

"I love you, Larry."

"I love you too, Tsubame."

A tigress/cheetah hybrid, Charlie Clawhauser, and a wolf were walking on the stage. Charlie grabbed one of the Wireless Headsets with a Microphone on put it on. "You all should know who I am, like one of the two canines by the stage, I'm also a member of Team Light. I would like to welcome you all to this year's Music Festivals by doing a crossing paths with Seether, I hope you all enjoy!"

As the music started, Larry embraced Tsubame, the love of his life. "Tsubame, I remember that question that question you asked me when we first met." He told the fox. "I knew the answer from the beginning, but I was nervous. The answer I wanted to say, but I couldn't say because of nervousness, was yes, I do see us getting married one day, Tsubame."

"I knew that by looking at you when we first met, Larry." Tsubame responded to the wolf.

Larry!" Came Ken's voice.

The couple turned around and seen Ken, Sakura, Sammy, Elise, Michael, and Veronica on a platform that was also near the stage, so Sakura could see the bands while being near the stage. Larry and Tsubame ran to them, surprised to see their friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Larry asked them happily.

"We wanted to come here too, and Larry, you just got out of the hospital, so we wanted to come by and see you." Sakura answered him.

"Thanks!"

"By the way, we each got Scholarships from Raines University, which is in the Rainforest District!" Michael added.

"We might even meet the blue-furred wolf with hazel eyes..." Tsubame continued. "But I've heard that he had a bad experience with wolves and a fox, so I'm not sure if he'll meet me kindly."

"But I'll always be there to protect you." Larry told Tsubame as the guitar solo started and his hazel eyes met Tsubame's Emerald Eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds and they edged closer to each other and kissed.

"Aww... They always say that Larry and Tsubame were perfect for each other, and this proves it." Elise said as Larry and Tsubame separated. Both canines were blushing and smiling.

"So the rumors about Larry and Tsubame being perfect for each other is true." One mammal said as he and several mammals started clapping and fireworks went up and down their colors in the sky.

* * *

"Wow, multiple Mammals noticed that something was going on between you two? And many said that you two were perfect for each other?" Lillie asked the couple. It was now the evening and Dakota was now sleeping.

"Yes, Dakota's sleeping now, so we should put them to their beds." Tsubame answered her as she and Larry picked up the two toddlers and put them to bed.

 _To be honest, I find them beyond perfect for each other, I find them adorable together._ Lillie thought as she formed a smile. _Tomorrow's my first day in Zootopia High School, so I should get some rest too._ Lillie got up and went to her and Auron's bedroom. She sees Auron sleeping on his bed, which adored her. Lillie approaches the sleeping cheetah and kisses him before going to her bed and goes to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine: Shopping for Coats

Three Months have passed since Larry and Tsubame's first dance, and they were in Fall Break. Larry, Konrad, Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota were in Konrad's Room, playing video games. "Umm, where is Angela, brother?" Larry asked his brother.

"She said something's been bothering her for the past few days, so she went to Doctor Mossberg to see what's going on in her." The blue-furred wolf answered him.

"What has she been feeling like?" Tsubame entered the conversation.

"She's been feeling dizziness, fatigue, and nauseousness. But something is telling me that-" Konrad was interrupted by Angela walking to him holding papers with a smile on her face and was humming. "What did she say was going on with you, honey?" He asked. "And what's with the cheerful mood? Because I've never seen you this cheerful before."

Angela hugged and kissed Konrad. "You're not going to believe this!" She said happily as she handed Konrad the papers.

"Honey, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, Konrad! We're going to be parents! Because Olivia confirmed that I'm pregnant with your kits!"

"Well, congrats, big brother!" Larry nudged Konrad. "So now both of us are going to become fathers at the end of the school year."

Konrad was looking at his mate and he grabbed a black box and stood up. "Angela, I'm glad that we're going to be parents, but I also know that we've been dating four years now, and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level." Konrad opened the box, at had a diamond ring inside. "My late stepmother gave me this from her last will, telling me to give to the girl I love the most when the time is right." Konrad put the ring on Angela's middle digit. "Angela Wolfard, will you marry me?"

Angela burst into tears and hugged Konrad. "Yes, yes, YES!" She cried tears of joy.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Isabelle asked Larry.

"Something I'll do to Tsubame one day, my brother just proposed to Angela, becoming engaged to her, which is the level right before marriage."

"Oh…"

Lillie knocked on Konrad's door. "Come on in." She and Auron walked into the room.

"Do you want to know something funny?" Lillie asked the friends.

"What, Lillie?" Larry asked her.

"Auron and I were born on the same day! Today's our birthday!"

"Well, happy 15th birthday, you two!"

"Thanks."

"Should we tell the others the news tomorrow? Becaus eme and the other girls plan to go shopping tomorrow." Angela asked her fianceé.

"Yeah, we should keep it a surprise. Because me and the other boys plan to be with our children."

"Your fianceé is pregnant with your first batch of kits, brother…" Larry told his brother with an unamused look.

"You have a point there. Then why not help Doctor Mossberg in the hospital, because there have been a whole bunch of gang activity involving innocent mammals, so she'll need as much help as she can get, because Zootopia General is in need of assistants."

"He's right, but almost none of us had any experience, and I heard that the gang activity is in this District, so we need to be extra careful, because two of us are now expecting."

"Good point, how about we all go shopping together!"

"Sure, because we want to keep all of you guys safe. How about we go to the Zoo Mall? It's in Savannah Central. Plus I have crossed paths with the Wildes, they also plan to go shopping there tomorrow."

"The Wildes?" Lillie was confused.

"It's a family of two of the leaders of Team Light, a rabbit and a fox, the fox being her older brother, their children, and the rest of Tsubame's brothers." Larry told the cheetah.

"Oh… Wait, you mean that a fox and a rabbit are a married couple?"

"Yeah, it's a big family. And yes, Nick and Judy Wilde are married."

"So, can we continue our game?"

"Sure."

"By the way, all of the snow machines in Tundratown malfunctioned, lowering the temperature of the whole city. I mean that the temperatures are currently in the lower 30s except for Sahara Square, even here in the Rainforest District, it will take a couple months to get a new one because it's too dangerous to go near the said machines and deactivate them." Tsubame said to them.

Larry turned on the news, it was on the Zootopia News Network. "The ZCSI noticed that the Snow Machines in Tundratown were sabotaged, because Agents Mossberg and Savage noticed blood trails leading to the machines, where they found several bodies, but they were able to get them, but the controls for the machines were destroyed by the perpetrator, and they were beyond the repairable level, furthering the complication of this Cold City Incident, it's very likely that it will take a year before the machines can be replaced, which is even affecting Sahara Square…" The reporter said on the screen of his phone.

"Well, that's not good…" Konrad stated.

"I knew something was wrong, the temperature's been decreasing all day… But this is nowhere near like the Second Dark War, The Abnormal Winter, because clouds didn't form out of nowhere…" Angela realized.

"We should get to the mall and get coats for all of us, including Sammy, Elise, their new children, Michael, Veronica, their kits, Ken, Sakura, and their children."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Judy, I don't need a scarf!" Nick said as his wife was putting a scarf on him. The scarf had printings of blueberries on it.

"Come on Nick, it's nice!" Judy, who was six months pregnant, responded to her husband.

"Dad, just wear the scarf, it will keep you warm, and I agree with her, it does look nice on you, knowing how much you love blueberries." Shelia stated a point. "Or is it that you didn't notice the blueberry printing?"

Larry, Tsubame, their friends, and their families were walking by when they seen Nick and Judy Wilde. "Big Brother!" Tsubame hollered to Nick, catching their attention. The vixen ran to her brother and hugged him.

"How have you been doing lately, I've heard that you're in your fourth month of pregnancy." Nick responded to her.

"Never better!"

"Any mood changes since your stomach area is making you look fa-" Nick was bonked on the head by both Larry and Tsubame.

"We both know it returns back to normal once they're born, brother! And no, because I know how a pregnancy works, thank you very much!"

"Why are you guys here anyway? Also, we haven't had a proper introduction, Konrad. My name's Judy Wilde." The rabbit held out her paw and Konrad shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wilde. I didn't believe that there was a fox and a rabbit married to each other, but now I seen it myself!"

"But you'll never want to get on their bad side, because they're also two of the Leaders of Team Light, the Mage of Team Light, Judy Hopps, and the Archer of Team Light, Nick Wilde."

"I know."

"I can't believe it's going to take a year for the machines to be replaced." Judy sighed.

"But at least we know that water's not going to freeze up, because of the pipes being able to hold the heat in, not allowing the water to freeze." Nick added. "And I mean in the whole city."

"True."

"We here to look at coats and scarves too, because Isabelle and Dakota don't have scarves or Winter coats." Tsubame told them.

"Oh, can we help you Aunt Tsubame?" Ryoma asked his aunt.

"You'll have to ask your Mommy first…" The pregnant vixen told him.

"Mommy, can we help them?"

Judy nodded to them. "Sure. We were planning to help them anyway."

"Thanks!" Larry told the rabbit.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A while later, Larry, Tsubame, and the others seen it snowing outside. "Well, at least the kits are going to have a field day…" Nick said as he sweat dropped.

"But it's a good thing that we all have Four Wheel Drive vehicles and Tires suited for this, and we also heard that the roads are going to be plowed every day, because of how active this whole city is and we do need to go to school." Tsubame told her brother.

"Yeah, but why did we stop?" Larry asked them. "We were on our way out."

"Yeah, our game is still on pause." Konrad added.

"Oh, can we join in? We were also going to be visiting you guys."

"Sure." They finally left to their cars and headed back to the Rainforest District.

* * *

When they got back to the house, they seen Auron and Lillie on the porch, watching the snow.

"Auron, does it think that us being together in the snow is romantic?" Lillie asked Auron, blushing.

"Yeah, but I can't believe that it's snowing here." Auron responded to her before looking at her eyes.

Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota got out of their car. "So it really is true that you love Auron." Larry told Lillie with a smirk. The two felines looked at each other, blushed, and slowly separated, embarrassed.

Then Konrad and the others pulled in and got out of their cars.

"I knew something was going on between them." Tsubame sighed.

"Yeah." Konrad responded to the pregnant fox.

"Isabelle and Dakota haven't been to Tundratown, so this would be their first time playing in the snow." Larry added.

"Yep."

The front door opened two tiger kits came out. "Mommy! Daddy!" They cried out before they ran to the couple. Larry and Tsubame got the winter coats and scarves on the kits.

"What are these, Mommy?" Dakota asked his mother.

"Winter coats and scarves, sweetie, they're made to keep you two warm." She responded to the kit. "I'm allowing you two play in the snow, because the snow machines in Tundratown malfunctioned, meaning that the mayor had to turn off the artificial rain."

"But the snow is still rain, but in a different form." Larry added.

"Well, well, look who it is!" Judy said in a cheerful way, catching the tigers' attention.

They seen Nick and Judy by their car. "Aunt Judy! Uncle Nick!" Isabelle said as she and Dakota ran to their aunt and uncle.

"It's good to see you two again!" They seen a female Snow Leopard-slash-Cheetah and a male cheetah looking up watching the snow. It was Jewel Lewis and her husband, Edward. The Snow Cheetah was expecting kits.

"Hey, Jewel!" Nick hollered for the ZIA Director, catching her attention.

She and Edward approached them. "Who's he?" Larry asked her, gesturing at Edward.

"Umm, he helped us during the Final Dark War. He's an Alchemist, just like Suii, Jace's wife. It seems you two havn't met yet. Larry, meet Edward. Edward, meet Larry."

"Nice to meet you, Larry!" Edward told the wolf as they shook paws.

Jewel turned towards Konrad. "Are you a friend of Larry Wolfard?" She asked the blue-furred wolf.

"Actually, I'm not just a friend of Larry, I'm actually his older brother, Konrad Fox, we only reunited three months ago, after being separated for fourteen years."

"So you and Larry are long-lost brothers in addition to being from the same world."

"That's exactly what it is!" Larry added as he nudged his brother.

"Well, how did you two reunite?"

"Umm… Let's just say it wasn't a happy reunion…"

"What did you do?" She asked Larry.

"Actually, it's what I did…" Konrad told Jewel. "When I was new to Zootopia, I was bullied by multiple foxes, and I mistook Tsubame as one of them, I grabbed her by the collar, which triggered my brother, who stood up for her, I never expected a wolf younger than me to protect a fox, telling me that she was pregnant, but by looking at him in the eyes and by hearing his first name, I realized who he was, and I learned that Tsubame is the opposite gender from the bullies and seen that she really was pregnant, with my brother's kits."

"Oh, I see that Angela now has an engagement ring, I knew a blue-furred wolf was in love with her, and she was in love with him."

"We've been dating ever since we first met in our first year in Raines University. And we're in our senior year now, so after saving money, I bought her that ring and proposed to her. After I learned that she was pregnant with my kits earlier today."

"Oh! Congratulations!"

"How far are you into your term?"

"Far enough that I'll have to go to the hospital tonight and stay there for a few days, preparing for the birth of our kits."

"By the way, remember Alphys?" Nick asked Larry.

"Yeah, I've heard that she and Benjamin had four girls and two boys. How much children does that make now for them?"

"Two hundred seventy-five…" Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that.

"Oh God… That's like my sister-in-law's family alright." Tsubame was shocked at how many kits that Benjamin and Alphys had.

"How are they even able to handle that many children?" Konrad asked in shock.

"Easy, Gabriel's Mansion, because there is a lot more room there." Nick stated.

Larry had a snowball thrown at the back of his head. "Oro!?" Larry shivered in shock of how cold the snowball was. Tsubame laughed at her mate, holding another snowball behind her back. Larry turned around and meet another snowball, face-to-face, coming from the pregnant vixen. "What was that for!?"

"Have you ever played in the snow before?" She asked, still laughing.

"You're one, very sly fox, Tsubame, and it's so on…" Larry made a snowball and threw at his mate, who dodged it.

Mossberg was walking toward them when the snowball got him in the face. "Oro!?" He said as the cheetah fell on his back. He got back up, made a snowball, threw it at Larry, getting his shoulder, and laughed. "Bring it on, Wolfard! They don't just call me the League Champion of Zootopia, they also call me the Snowball Fighting Champion, Larry!"

"With pleasure!" The snowball fight started. Jewel and Edward left the area because it was time to take Jewel to the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, Larry, Tsubame, and the others were now inside the house. Gabriel, Nick, Judy, and their kits went back to Savannah Central. Auron and Lillie were in their bedroom, talking about their future with Auron's Uncle, Gabriel. "Auron, one day, do you see us getting married? Because I see us getting married and having children together." She asked the cheetah.

"Yes, I do…" Auron responded to her, and their eyes met. They both started at each other for a few seconds, and both felines kissed each other.

Mossberg smiled at the sight, it reminded the cheetah of his and Starlight's first kiss, during the First Dark War, when they learned they had an alternate form, Starlight was in her Arctic Fox Form and Gabriel was in his Cheetah Form. "I'll let you two do, you know, that." Mossberg ended the call as the kiss ended.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Auron turned off his computer.

"What did Mossberg mean by 'that?'" Lillie asked her boyfriend.

"You see, once Mammals find their one true mate, they 'mark' each other." Auron blushed at the thought.

"I'm fine with that."

* * *

In Larry and Tsubame's room, they were getting ready for bed. "Are you going to the Tournament tomorrow?" The wolf asked her.

"Yeah! I was the runner-up last year!" Tsubame laughed. "So we should get some rest. Night, Larry." Tsubame kissed Larry and went to sleep and he did the same.

"Good night, my Sly Fox." He told as he went to sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Second Reunion

**Progress on The Ghost Ship: NGAAAHHHHHH! I made it to the Rachel Gang Redux (Blue Elite, Green Elite, Orange Elite, and Purple Elite,) and they were much easier to beat than the Scagdead Duo I mentioned a couple chapters ago. I defeated the Blue Elite, but I was attacked and was just about to use an herb when the Green Elite grabbed me and killed the character I was playing as (Rachel Ooze) instantly! This is giving me almost as much rage as 20/20/20/20 Mode on Five Nights at Freddy's (But at least I now have Bottomless Pouch 4.) *Calms Down* I would also like to thank Empressimperia for giving me tips on Raid Mode for Resident Evil Revelations, because I wouldn't have made it this far into Raid Mode if it wasn't for her. Also, if you haven't read her ongoing Zootopia fanfic, Zootopia: File 2, please read it, it's actually an amazing story! But also don't forget to read TheAuraWolf's stories too, because Larry and Konrad are his OCs. As always, Read and Review!**

 **~Gabriel**

 **P.S. There is an Easter Egg in this note and another one somewhere in this chapter. Can you spot them?**

* * *

Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, Dakota, Konrad, Ken, Victor, Sammy, and Michael were the first ones up on the morning of the Tournament, which was a week after learning about it. "Who's going to keep an eye on the kits while we're competing?" Larry asked his brother as he was brushing his teeth.

"Angela, Elise, and Sakura said they're going to be watching from the side, so they are." Answered Konrad.

"So, even if you lose to me, we're going to be friends still, right?"

"Of course we are, because we're brothers!"

"Point taken, big brother."

"Well, isn't someone supposed to be cooking breakfast?" Ken asked the two brothers.

"Yeah, but we haven't thought of what to cook yet…" Tsubame responded to the Arctic Wolf.

"I thought we all agreed upon getting something on our way there." Michael entered the conversation as Angela, Sakura, Veronica, Autumn, and Elise entered the room, all dressed up in Winter clothes.

Ken noticed a slight bump on Sakura's stomach area, which caused some confusion on him, because it wasn't there yesterday. "Sakura! I, umm…" Ken sweat dropped and looked away, unsure if she's pregnant or it's just the outfit.

Sakura got out her phone and shown her husband a text from Doctor Mossberg. "Surprise!" She told him with a blush and a smile. Ken read the text and learned that his wife was pregnant with his kits.

"I-I'm going to be a f-father?!" Ken was very nervous, because they adopted kits when they were in high school, but Sakura is pregnant. "A-An actual father?"

"Yes Ken, I'm pregnant." Ken fainted right at the spot, surprising everyone.

* * *

When the friends and their families arrived at Tundratown, they learned that mammals that were participating in the tournament are representing the district they're from, meaning Larry, Tsubame, and their male friends are going to be on the same team, but Starlight stopped Tsubame. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Wilde, I know you want to be with Larry, but in your current 'state,' you'll have to spectate this year…" She told the pregnant vixen.

"Oh yeah, it is slippery…" Starlight had a point there.

"Starlight, tell Mossberg that I'm sorry for not being in the tournament this year, but Tsubame and I will be watching!"

"Actually, the seats are filled up, but-" She was interrupted by Konrad.

"You're Starlight Foxtrot!?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?" Starlight thought about something she and Mossberg were talking about. "I've heard my husband mention something about a blue-furred wolf with hazel eyes, and you perfectly match the description, but why haven't we met until now?"

"Oh, you see, I'm actually Larry's long-lost older brother, Konrad."

"Oh, nice to finally meet you!" The two canines shook paws.

"Thanks!"

"Welp, I guess we'll be heading back home with Isabelle and Dakota, wherever they disappeared to…" Larry and Tsubame looked beside them and noticed that Isabelle and Dakota weren't with them.

"Uncle Nick!" Dakota hollered as they seen the two kits running to their Uncle.

"How did manage to get past security?" Starlight asked herself.

Nick knelt down to the two kits. "Why hello, Isabelle and Dakota."

Two Security Guards went to the two kits and tried to pick them up, but they hid behind their Uncle Nick. "Agent Wilde, do you know those two tigers? Because I know that a lot of tigers don't really respect foxes, but them, they called you 'Uncle Nick,' how is that possible?" The female guard asked the tod.

"Oh, Isabelle and Dakota are actually my little sister's children, meaning that their mother is a fox, and not adoptive mother either, because Tsubame actually gave birth to them."

"Prove it."

Tsubame approached the guards from behind with her phone, which had a picture of her in the hospital, holding Dakota, Larry was holding Isabelle in the picture too. "Umm… Does this prove that Isabelle and Dakota are my son and daughter?" She asked.

The two guards looked behind them and seen Tsubame showing them the said picture. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nick's little sister, Tsubame Wilde."

"Prove i-" The Cougar was interrupted by Nick.

"Hey, sis!" The fox said.

Doctor Mossberg also approached the guards. "Why don't you believe that she's the mother of Isabelle and Dakota?" She asked, startling the Security Guards.

"Doctor Mossberg! What are you doing here!?"

"Easy, I'm one of the competitors. And she's really the biological mother of those two tiger kits, because the photo she's showing you was actually taken by me."

"Oh…"

"I'm so sorry you can't participate this year, Tsubame, is you weren't this far into your term, you would've been able to be in this. But this event is going to be live on ZNN, and I'm sure you'll want to not freeze out here, am I correct?"

"True. Kits, let's head back home!"

Nick knelt down to the kits. "Your mother is calling for you, so you should head back to her. I promise my wife and I will visit you guys after the tournament." He told them as the two small tigers ran to their mother.

"You two know that you shouldn't run off like that!" Tsubame picked up both of her kits by the back of their collars, causing them to curl up into a ball. "You know it makes me worry about you two!"

"Sorry Mommy…" Dakota told her.

"It's okay, at least you went to your uncle. Well, because of my pregnancy, were going home because the seats are full, but we can watch the event in the comfort of home on our Flat-Screen TV."

"Okay, but what about Uncle Konrad and the others?"

"We're heading back too, because the couch at home is more comfortable, and we can watch it on the warmth of our home." Konrad said, shivering.

"Okay."

* * *

Larry and Tsubame were in their bedroom, watching the tournament. Tsubame was rubbing her stomach area, feeling for a kick, which she did feel from one of the developing kits. The pregnant vixen laughed, catching Larry's attention. "What is it, Tsubame?" He asked.

"Larry, I felt a kick from one of our kits." Tsubame smiled at her mate. The wolf rubbed her belly and felt a kick.

Larry leaned forward. "So you're awake too, little kits? This is daddy speaking to you six kits."

"Larry, I don't think they can hear you yet."

"Good point, but our kits are going to be so adorable!"

"I know, but they're also going to be very fluffy when they're born because of the incident."

"By the way, when is your next ultrasound?"

"Crap! That's today!" Tsubame instantly got back up and got her coat back on and so did Larry.

Larry ran to the living room, startling Konrad and the others. "What's going on?" The blue-furred wolf asked him.

"Tsubame and I totally forgot that she had an ultrasound scheduled for today!" Larry responded as he kissed Isabelle and Dakota. "We'll be back, children!"

"Daddy, where are you and Mommy going?" Isabelle asked Larry, who notices that the kit's eye was reddish in color, which made him concerned.

"What happened?"

"A few of the kits when we were in the University were a little too rowdy and one of them tripped over themselves and fell on Isabelle, which caused sand to fly everywhere and into her eye, we rinsed her eye off, but the first caused scratches all over her eye, we took her to Doctor Mossberg, who said that it will leave a scar, but her vision is miraculously unaffected, and she didn't cry one bit, this tigress is a strong one." Angela responded to him. "Tell Tsubame that she's one lucky mother. And Tsubame was the one who noticed this. Wait, you're just noticing this?"

"Yeah, because I was focusing on getting the nursery ready with the help of my dad, so I didn't get the time to see it myself."

"Also, Olivia's out, so she went back to Zootopia General."

"Okay."

Tsubame goes down the stairs picks up Isabelle. "Your appointment is today too, Isabelle." She told the tigress.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened to Isabelle?"

Tsubame facepalmed. "Crap, you know my mind goes out of whack and I forget things when I'm pregnant!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… Sorry…" Larry sweat dropped.

"It's okay, sweetie." Tsubame kissed her mate.

"I know." Larry kissed his pregnant mate back. "Well, we should get going. "Konrad, can you record this so Tsubame, Isabelle, and I can watch this?"

"Daddy, what about me?" Dakota asked Larry.

Larry looked at Tsubame. "Is today their yearly checkup?"

"Yes, why? Oh… What are the odds that the yearly checkups for Isabelle and Dakota happen to be on the same day of my ultrasound?!" Larry picked up Isabelle and Dakota and the family left the house, Konrad already had the event recording from the start, so he didn't have to click the record button again.

* * *

Larry, Tsubame, and the kits were now in Zootopia General, waiting for Doctor Mossberg to call them to her office. The couple notices a vixen carrying a baby carriage, which had a baby fox in it, sleeping. The mother notices Tsubame Wilde and her mate. "Tsubame? Is that you?" She asked.

"How did you know my name?" The pregnant vixen asked back.

"Figured that you wouldn't remember me. I moved to Bunnyburrow when we were young. We crossed paths a couple months ago in the mall, when you were looking at baby supplies with a wolf. Your jean jacket gave you away, because I remembered you wearing that kind of jacket when we were young."

"Jenny!" Tsubame hugged the vixen, who's name being Jenny. Then she went back to Larry, Isabelle, and Dakota.

"By the way, who was that wolf who looked at baby supplies with you? Or the one with you? Because I remember you having a bad experience with wolves, but you being with one, that's a shocker."

"Oh, his name is Larry, he protected me from Damien, although he unintentionally took his life, but Damien and his parents were psychopaths, and I learned that he and Ken are different from the other wolves who bullied me, they are the complete opposite of them, and on Larry's first day in Zootopia High, when we first laid eyes on each other, Larry had a crush on me, and I had a crush on him. And his long-lost brother lives with us along with our friends, since my other siblings live with my brother."

"Oh… Well, that still doesn't answer my question about why you and Larry were looking at baby supplies."

"Oh, I think you might have missed something, Jenny."

Jenny took a good look at Tsubame and noticed the bump. "Oh! You're pregnant!?"

"Yes!"

"Who's the father?"

"Larry's the father of these kits developing in me." Tsubame blushed as she leaned on her wolf.

"You two mated?"

"Yeah, but she's the girl I love the most." Larry added as he leaned his head on his fox.

"Aww…you two are just adorable together!"

"We get that a lot." Tsubame smiled at the compliment.

"And how many children are you going to have?"

"Six kits, two wolves, two foxes, and two hybrids."

"Wow. Where do you live now?"

"Same house I've been living in ever since I was little, the Wilde House."

"How's your mother doing?" Tsubame looked down, her ears went flat, and tears were forming. Jenny covered her maw with both paws when she realized that Isabelle was dead. "Oh my God, Tsubame, I'm so sorry. What from?"

"She was actually murdered, Damien killed her and forced a tiger to do you know what to me, I can't say it out loud because the kits are here, which made me pregnant with Isabelle and Dakota."

"Where's the tiger now?"

"He's a good friend of mine now, the ZPD tried to arrest him, but they noticed a bullet around on his side, meaning he did it against his will, making both me and Michael victims."

"My husband and I moved back to Zootopia after learning what happened to you, but I never knew that your mother was killed. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for her funeral…"

Gideon sat down beside Jenny. "So that's why Nick was depressed for those several months after the Fall of Kefka." He said.

"Tsubame Wilde?" Doctor Mossberg called for Tsubame.

"We'll talk later." Tsubame said as she, Larry, and the kits got up and followed Olivia into her office.

The twins were on the hospital bed with their mother. Doctor Mossberg had the ultrasound machine. "Mommy, what is that?" Isabelle asked her mother.

"That's a machine they use to do ultrasounds, Isabelle."

"Oh." Olivia put ultrasound gel on Tsubame's stomach area and powered on the machine, which connected to her laptop.

She conducted the ultrasound and seen that everything was normal except for one thing, there was a seventh kit that was hiding behind another kit before, but now it's very visible. "Larry and Tsubame, you're not having six kits, you're actually having seven kits."

Larry fainted at the spot and the other mammals in the room sweat dropped. "Umm… Larry, having seven kits at once is normal, but think about Alphys and Benjamin, they somehow have somewhere between nine to fourteen kits every time she becomes pregnant."

Larry got back up, shocked at the number of kits. "How is that even possible?" He asked the doctor.

"Even I ask myself that. But would you mind following me to the checkup area?" The family got back up and Olivia disconnected her computer after saving the data.

The family was now in the Checkup room. Doctor Mossberg was just finishing the checkup on the kits. "The kits are healthy and their vaccines are up to date." She told the family.

"Mommy, that hurt…" Dakota told his mother.

"I know, that was one my traits, I was terrified of shots too when I was little." Tsubame told the kit, petting him, but it wasn't making him purr.

Larry had an idea, he got to Dakota, touched his cheeks, and turned the frown upside down. Isabelle laughed at her brother, which spread to Dakota and he started laughing. "Do you want to play with Uncle Konrad when we get home?" He asked the kits.

"Yeah!"

"Well, let's get home."

* * *

When they got back to the Wilde House, Jenny was pulling into the driveway too. "It seems that Jenny beat us here." Larry said with a whisper, because Isabelle and Dakota are sleeping.

They opened the RV doors and got the kits, Tsubame got Dakota and Larry got Isabelle without waking them up. "Aww…I didn't notice them before, what are their names?" Jenny asked them.

"This little boy is Dakota, the girl, however, I named after my mother, Isabelle Kamiya Wilde Jr." Tsubame answered the question.

"They are definitely not our species, so who are the real parents?"

Tsubame got out her phone and revealed a picture of her on a hospital bed with a newborn Dakota and with Larry holding Isabelle. "Remember me saying I was pregnant with these two?"

"Yeah, and that picture shows that you weren't kidding."

Konrad opens the door. "Well, how are the kits?" Konrad notices Jenny. "Who are you?"

"I'm actually one of Tsubame's friends from when we were younger."

"Oh…"

Jenny gets a call from her husband. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Oh! I'm at the Wilde House, you know that house in the Rainforest District we drove by when we were moving back to Zootopia, Gideon."

"Wilde House?"

"It was where Team Light first started out at, home the Wilde Family for generations, it was inherited by Tsubame Wilde, the mate of Larry Wolfard. The mailbox used to say 'Wildes,' but now it has a heart that says 'WW,' meaning 'Wilde and Wolfard' or 'Wolfard and Wilde,' it's hard to tell because both names start with the exact same letter."

"Oh. I'll bring the kits over, since I can see you from our window."

"Okay." Jenny ended the call.

"Why don't you come inside? It's warmer inside than outside.

"Sure."

* * *

Larry, Tsubame, Gideon, and Jenny were in Larry and Tsubame's bedroom, catching up to each other's past. "Wow, so you forgot to tell Larry that it was mating season, causing you to become pregnant?" Jenny asked her friend.

"Yeah, I've heard that you're a doctor in Zootopia General." Tsubame responded back.

"Yeah, but I'm on maternity leave."

"Oh."

"But since you're halfway through your pregnancy, I'll happily assist Doctor Mossberg on helping you give birth to these kits when they're born."

"Thanks!"

"Well, we should be heading home, because we have a Shaymin infestation to deal with. And they're not listening to us."

""I think they didn't know that we moved here yet, but they know me, because they used to live here, but when she was killed, they went all over the neighborhood. And Shaymins hate the cold."

"But I'll have to say that they are adorable, especially the babies."

"I know, can you take me to your house? Because I know the one thing that will catch their attention." Tsubame winked as she got some cloth with a flower-like pattern.

A few minutes later, the Wilde House was now full of Shaymins, Larry and Tsubame's friends along with Isabelle and Dakota were shocked at the number of them. "Isn't this a little overkill with all the Shaymins!?" Konrad asked his brother.

"Umm, Konrad… They were living in this house since I was little…" Tsubame said with a sweat drop.

"But at least they're adorable!" Sakura added as she nuzzled one of the Shaymin.

"I've never seen a Shaymin up close before!" Elise squeed.

"Mommy?" Dakota called for his mother.

"What is it, Dakota?" Tsubame her son.

"What time is it?"

Tsubame looked on her watch and seen it was time to get the kits to bed. "Guys! We have school tomorrow, so we need to get the kits ready for bed!"

"Right!"

A few minutes later, Larry and Tsubame were in their bedroom, talking about their future kits. "Larry, I'm halfway through my pregnancy, which is the time to start thinking of names for them." She told her wolf. "And I'm still nervous, remembering that these kits are unintentional, thinking that you might want nothing to do with them…"

"I know, but we have school in the morning. And never think like that, because we both know that I'll do everything to make the kits happy, and we also know that we'll always care about them." Larry kissed Tsubame on the forehead and embraced his mate.

The warmth of his embrace comforted Tsubame. "Well, should we be getting to sleep?" She asked Larry as the said wolf laid on his side. Tsubame, being pregnant, has to lay on her back.

"Way ahead of you, darling."

Tsubame whacked Larry on the head, then she kisses him. "You're not Mettaton, but you're the one wolf I'll always love."

"Oww… Okay, I was asking for that, but you know I love you, Tsubame. I hope you have a good night's rest." Larry embraced his fox before going to sleep.

"Love you too, Larry, and I certainly hope so too." Tsubame responded to her wolf and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for my rage on the first note for this chapter, but I WAS SO CLOSE TO NORMAN ON THE GHOST SHIP! Wow, this chapter was long, 3,207 words to be exact, and that's NOT including the notes. But I still want to thank Empressimperia for giving me tips on how to go through Raid Mode on Resident Evil Revelations, and please read her stories AND TheAuraWolf's stories, they're amazing! And as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Gabriel**


	11. Chapter 11: The Lost Siblings

The next morning, Larry was pulling into the parking garage when he, Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota noticed a new mammal in the spot right beside them. He was a cheetah who has a scar on his right eye, but he was still able to see through his right eye. The cheetah also had a scar on his left paw. Larry and Tsubame got out of their car, got the kits, and approached the cheetah. "Are you new here?" Larry asked him, catching the cheetah's attention.

"Get the heck away from me, wolf!" He yelled as tried punching Larry, who grabbed the feline's wrist quickly and effortlessly. That speed matched mine! He realized that Larry matched the Cheetah's speed despite being a different species.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past that made you not trust wolves, but my aunt is the headmaster, and if you treat her like this, she'll take you down in a heartbeat! I protected my mate from a wolf!"

"Prove it!"

"You two, stop fighting!" Tsubame separated the two predators.

The cheetah notices that the vixen was pregnant and blushed. "Y-You know this wolf, Missie?" He asked as Tsubame whacked him on the head. "Oro?"

"Yeah, he's my mate, you knucklehead!" She snarled. "And you should really refrain from calling me 'Missie,' my actual name is Tsubame Wilde!"

"Do you happen to know the famous Nick Wilde?"

"Yes, he's one of the leaders of Team Light and one of my older brothers. My mate is also one of the Leaders of Team Light."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I had a bad experience with wolves too, but one of my friends was a wolf named Konrad Fox, but I haven't seen him since I moved to England eight years ago."

"You knew my brother?"

"Larry!" Came Konrad's voice. Larry turned around and seen his brother.

"Hey, Konrad!" Larry called back, waving to his brother.

Konrad notices the cheetah. "Richard? Is that you?" He asked the cheetah.

"Konrad!" Richard hugged Konrad.

"I see that you met Larry, my long-lost brother."

"Oh, that's why this wolf asked me that question."

"Larry's a very kind wolf once you get to know him."

"Okay."

"When did you come back to Zootopia?"

"I came back a few days ago, because I met a female cheetah who was in England on a school trip a couple weeks before I moved back. She helped me pack my belongings, and I bought a one-way ticket back here, and I requested for my flight to be on the Raines University's flight so I could be with her, and they granted my request."

"What's her name?"

"Lara. She's planning to become a great doctor, like Doctor Olivia Mossberg for example, she was in England studying medicine."

"Richard!" Came a feminine voice. They turned around and seen a female cheetah approaching them.

"Hey Lara!" Richard hugged the female cheetah.

"By the way, you really shouldn't call Tsubame that, because she hates being called that."

"I noticed…"

The two tiger kits hid behind Tsubame as Richard and Lara noticed them. "Mommy, I'm scared…" Isabelle told her mother.

"Who are they, Mommy?" Dakota asked the vixen.

"They're friends of your Uncle Konrad, so there's nothing for you to be afraid of." Tsubame knelt down to her kits, comforting them.

"Aww… Those kits are adorable! Were they adopted?" Richard asked them.

"Actually, no. They weren't adopted, but Tsubame's the biological mother of Isabelle and Dakota."

"How is that even possible?"

"Long story."

"Oh…"

"Well, where do you guys live?" Michael asked Richard and Lara.

"With my parents, because we don't have the money to rent a house." Lara sighed.

"Well, the house we all live in is owned by me, because it was my late mother's property, which I inherited when Larry and I graduated from Zootopia High School."

"The Wilde House?!" Lara reacted.

"That huge piece of land in Tajunga that has the mailbox with the heart with two W's inside the heart is owned by you!?"

"Yep. If you want, you can live with all of us, but be sure to expect getting swarmed by Shaymin."

"I actually protected him from wolves when we reunited. But to be honest, Shaymins are adorable." Lara added.

"I know. When we reunited, I only looked at her face and realized who she was. Lara was shocked that I knew her name, then she noticed the scars, which made her realize who I was."

"Well, let's get to class!" Ken said as the group of friends went inside the campus.

When they went inside Raines University, Richard was shocked at the size of the school. "Does the headmaster allow students to continue their four year scholarship? Because I'm in my fourth year." He asked.

"Yes, my aunt allows transfer students, even if they're from a different country, to finish their degrees without having to start over from year one." Larry answered Richard's question.

"That's a relief. Well, Lara and I will see you during lunch."

"Okay!" Lara and Richard then waved at them and went to different classes from Larry, Tsubame, and their friends.

"Mommy, you were right, there was nothing to be afraid of. Richard and Lara are friendly." Isabelle told her mother.

"I know, let's just get to class." Larry and the others went to their first class.

* * *

Jessica Tiger had a tablet on her lap teaching the class. "The BSAA is a division of Team Light, but it was an organization that was founded before Team Light, by the descendants of two of the founding fathers of Zootopia, Zanitas Mossberg and Max Lionheart. The previous leader, Clive R. O'Brien, resigned after the Zootopia Panic was resolved, and the position for leader was given to Gabriel Mossberg because he's a descendant of Zanitas Mossberg." She talked to the massive class.

Larry and Tsubame were taking notes. Isabelle and Dakota were playing with their toys quietly. "Larry, my brother's in the BSAA, so I know a lot about it, but I never knew that it was founded by the Mossberg and Lionheart families." Tsubame whispered to Larry, but the teacher heard her.

"Tsubame, are you saying that you know a lot about the BSAA? If so, prove it."

"Alrighty then, the BSAA consists of the surviving members of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, or S.T.A.R.S., from Raccoon City: Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Barry Burton, Alice, Jake Olivera, Leon S. Kennedy, Helena, Ada Wong, and Sherry Berkin; the leaders of Team Light except for my mate, Larry Wolfard, one of them being the leader of the BSAA: Gabriel Mossberg, the leader, who's also infected with the T-Virus, Starlight Foxtrot, Judy Wilde, My older brothers, Nick Wilde, Jace Timber, and Donovan Timber, Susie Haltmann, and Rikku Lionheart; it also consists of: Charlie Clawhauser, Leo Clawhauser, Alphys Clawhauser, Benjamin Clawhauser, Jewel Lewis, Peter Lewis, and Jake Muller, Wesker's son, but he's nowhere NEAR like his father, except in looks, but his personality is the complete opposite that of Albert Wesker; and many other mammals joined the BSAA around the world, but I only met the members that I just listed. And the main reason for the BSAA's existence is to not just protect Zootopia from bioterror, but to also protect the world from bioterror. And yes, Clive R. O'Brien did hand over the leadership over the BSAA to the leader of Team Light, Gabriel Mossberg, who fought many B.O.W.s, or Bio-Organaic Weapons, but you can just call them Bioweapons, like Scagdead, Draghignazzo, Scarmiglione, Dhurgla, and so on." She told the professor, who was shocked that the pregnant vixen knew the whole lesson although she just started teaching the lesson.

"How do you know that much? You know a lot more about the BSAA than I expected! You might even know more about it than I do!" Jessica told Tsubame.

"Easy, my older brothers are members of the BSAA, as I stated earlier." Tsubame winked to the professor.

"Wow, I'm actually very impressed, Tsubame, I thought you mind gets scrambled when your pregnant?" Larry asked his mate.

"Unless if the thought is engraved in my mind, like that there."

"Oh…"

"Wow, little sis, you basically told the class and the professor whole multi-part lesson, in a nutshell." Came Nick's voice.

The class turned to Tsubame and seen Nick Wilde himself, behind Tsubame, who turned around and seen her brother, scaring her. Tsubame screamed and punched Nick hard enough that the fox tod was sent to the wall, unaware that it was her brother that she just punched. Larry along with him and Tsubame's friends and the professor were not surprised at the sight. The professor finally facepalmed. "Agent Wilde, you know good and well that sneaking up behind your little sister gets you punched every time, it never fails."

Tsubame opens her eyes and seen who she punched, her big brother, Nick Wilde. "Nicholas Wilde!" She yelled in anger. "You know that I hate being snuck up on from behind!"

"I know, but it's just that your reaction is so funny!" Nick replied to his sister.

"And you know that you shouldn't do that as much now, knowing that I'm halfway through my pregnancy!"

"Oh… Sorry about that."

"It's okay, just DON'T scare me like that again until I have these kits!"

"Fine…"

"Alright class, have a special guest with us today, Another one of the Leaders of Team Light, Nick Wilde."

"Another Leader?" One of the students asked the professor.

"Yeah, one of the students in this class is also one of the Leaders of Team Light, Larry Wolfard."

"Oh…"

Nick approached the professor and she gave him the headset. The fox or the said headset on and started talking. "As you can tell from my sister's reaction to me sneaking up behind her, I'm Agent Nicholas Pilberius Wilde." One of the students, a male bunny, raised their paw. "What's your name, mister?"

"Theodore Hopps, but you can call me Theo, Mr. Wilde, since you are married to my sister, Judy."

"Alright Theo, what's your question?"

"How's it like to be one of the Leader of Team Light and a father?"

"It's great to be a father, and it's to be a one of Team Light, because it means I can always work with my childhood friends!"

"We know, brother." Tsubame facepalmed.

"Today, I'm going to show the class a presentation of what the BSAA does, and yes, it does involve fighting Bioweapons, like the Scagdead, Scarmiglione, Malacodas, and so on." Nick turned on the projector and connected his computer, which had a presentation open. "This presentation is long, so it will take multiple days for me to finish telling it to you all."

"Agent Wilde, can you show us some examples of what the BSAA takes on?" The professor asked the fox, who went to the next page, which had a picture of the Scagdead.

"This is the Scagdead, this Bioweapon is deadly if you're too close, because if it grabs you, it will do a Buzzsaw attack. Trust me, you don't want to get near it, but sometimes, it spits out traps that grab you, and if you don't want to be the victim of the Buzzsaw attack, break free as fast as possible."

"I heard that Agents Mossberg, Foxtrot, Valentine, Redfield, and Alice fought one."

"Yes, that is very true, and it was a very tough Bioweapon. And the Scagdead looks terrifying to me, so we're going forward." Nick went to the next page, which had photos of a Scarmiglione. "This Bioweapon is the Scarmiglione, to me, this thing looks cool, because it has a sword and a shield, which is also a weapon. One arm's the sword, the other's the shield, which is literally bulletproof, so it blocks attacks with it, it can also: Stab you with its sword, swing the sword at your legs, tripping you, and charge at you, attacking by ramming you with its shield. The Scarmiglione can be killed as a whole thing, but it's more common that one of the parts is killed, and the weak spot is the head. If you kill the top half, you will have to deal with the bottom half, which has a tentacle, its weak spot in this form. But because the top half is dead, it can't see, so the Scarmiglione can't see you and it stumbles a lot, but it can still sense your location. And you'll have a 'shocking' reaction if you make contact with the tentacle, pun intended. But seriously, the tentacle is covered with electricity, so do not make contact with it. If you kill the bottom half first, you'll still have to deal with the top half, and because its legs are gone, it can only crawl, slowing the Scarmiglione's movement drastically, but the downside is that it still has the sword, meaning it has a long reach, and it hurts worse than contact with the bottom half, so like the Scagdead, it's highly recommenended to keep your distance." Nick went to the next page and started the presentation. "Alright, now to the real presentation! The BSAA is a division of Team Light, but it was founded before Team Light, by two of the founding fathers of Zootopia, Zanitas Mossberg and Ricardo Lionheart. The main purpose of. the BSAA is to protect the world, not just Zootopia, from Bioterror, we took down the Old Umbrella Corporation, Veltro, Tricell, and Alex Wesker, but there are still organizations that plan to use the T-Virus and the Uroboros to take over the world. Alex Wesker injected the Uroboros into my niece, Violet Wilde, my wife, Judy Wilde, and I, but like what the T-Virus did to Mossberg, Sherry, and Alice, our bodies adapted to the virus, giving us more strength, physically." Nick went to the next page as the school bell rung. "Because I came in late, we're going to be continuing this tomorrow, so I hope you guys have a good day and I'll see you tomorrow, but because Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, Dakota, and their friends live where I used to live at, and knowing the fact that Tsubame's my sister, I'll see you guys later." The class got up and left the classroom.

* * *

On their way to their next class, Gym, they encounter Richard and Lara, who noticed that Konrad was looking at a photo of him and three more wolves, two boys and a girl. "You're still emotionally recovering from that, Konrad?" Richard asked with high concern.

Larry was confused from what was going on. He seen his brother looking down, depressed. "Brother, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You remember when I said I was bullied?" Konrad asked Larry.

"Yes, I do."

"That wasn't the whole story, I was bullied because of my fur color and my name. And I wasn't your only sibling at the time, we had two brothers and a sister…" Tears started forming. "Our brothers were killed by our father…and when I was in high school, one of the bullies went too far, he had a knife and he attacked our sister, but because I was out sick, I was unable to protect her, and the bully killed her eight years ago today…" Konrad started crying.

"Oh man…" Larry covered his maw in shock. His ears dropped at what he just he heard. Seeing his brother like this made Larry feel bad for his big brother.

"I was the one who told him about the attack, which was right before I moved, because I went to his house without my parents' permission after school, but it was a tragedy, we were both torn apart, emotionally and in location, it hurt him because he thought she was the only true family he had left, it hurt me not just because of seeing Konrad like that when he learned that, it also hurt me because Louise and I were dating at the time, she was the love of my life, and I was depressed until I reunited with one of our childhood friends, Lara…" Richard told Larry. "He was scared of me on our first encounter. And your brother and I became friends when I seen him being bullied, and I stood up to the bullies, protecting Konrad, we've been best friends ever since."

Angela placed a paw on her mate's shoulder and embraced Konrad, trying to comfort him. "Konrad, I forgot to mention that the pregnancy test doesn't just tell me the species of the kits and the father, it also tells me the genders of the kits, four of them are boys, the other two are girls. So when they're born, we'll name two of the boys after your late brothers and one of the girls after your late sister… " She told her blue-furred wolf, which comforted him.

Konrad smiled at his mate and embraced her back. "Thank you, Angela." He told the female wolf.

"You can explain more about our late siblings after school, brother." Larry finished as the friends entered the gym.

Aurora seen Konrad crying. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"He's thinking about our late siblings…" Larry responded to her.

"Oh god, Konrad, you and your friends can sit this one out today, because Larry might not remember them…"

"He doesn't remember them…" Angela told the Arctic Fox.

"You're pregnant now?" Aurora asked her.

"Yes, tell my teacher for this period that I won't be able to make it…"

"I already know." Came Alphys's voice. Angela turned around and seen the female cheetah. "Because I know how much this day pains Konrad, which is why I'm exempting you from the assignments today, because he needs you to be with him, guess why when you skip my class on this day every year, you're not missing any assignments. It's because of that… And Konrad, you should be happy that you have one surviving sibling, your long-lost brother, Larry."

"I know, but it's the fact that I couldn't protect her that tears me apart…" Konrad responded to the Professor.

"If you want, I'll ask the headmaster if you and your friends can go home early."

"Thanks, Mrs. Clawhauser." Alphys went to the headmaster's office.

A minute later, the professor came back with papers and handed them to the friends, including her little brother. "She said that you guys can head home, and we hope that your day brightens up, Konrad. And we'll see you guys in a few days, and because of the death of Louise Fox, the professors here don't give out any assignments, but talk about her life, to honor her memory, she was going to get an early scholarship on the day of her death…"

"Thanks, big sister." Sammy told the cheetah.

"We're letting you go home too because Konrad needs you, brother." Larry and the others got back up and left the gym.

"Lara and I will start packing and move to your house, which is directly across the street from your house."

"Okay."

* * *

A few hours later, Konrad was laying on his bed, still depressed. Angela was sitting beside him, feeling the pain that her mate's going through and was holding a plate. "Konrad, honey, you should really eat, you haven't eaten anything since this morning…" She told him with worry.

"I'm not hungry right now…" Konrad responded to Angela.

Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota entered Konrad and Angela's room. "Big brother, you really need to eat…" Larry told him.

"Uncle Konrad, we want you to play with us…" Isabelle told her uncle, who didn't even budge. The tigress walked to her uncle, climbed on his tail, which he doesn't appreciate them doing, but that didn't even phase him. She tugged on Konrad's shirt.

The blue-furred wolf finally got up and hugged Isabelle. "I know, Isabelle, but you don't know what it's like to lose all of your siblings but one, which is your future father…"

"Konrad…" Angela called for her mate, handing him the plate. "You were cheerful this morning, until after our first class…"

"It's because Angel's murder was after our first class of the day of her murder…" Richard added as he and Lara entered the room.

"By the way, where is the bully and his friends?" Larry asked his brother.

"In prison for the rest of their lives, but the bully's dead, by Mossberg's rage…"

"To be honest, they deserve worse than that." Michael scoffed.

"That's what Agent Mossberg said too."

"Well, what was Angel like?" Tsubame asked Konrad.

"She was my twin sister. Angel was very nice, caring, and she was strong, just like you, Larry. Angel, Luke, Josh, and I were brought to Zootopia by our abusive father, where he continued abusing us, the truth is, he was caught after he killed our brothers, but he got away from the officers. So when Angel and I were adopted at age 15, on this day eight years ago, one of the bullies who bullied me went too far, he wanted to beat me up, but I was sick, so he took it out on Angel, stabbing her to death…But Mossberg happened to be the one investigating her death, and there were too many witnesses, most of them were bullied by the said bully, who killed many innocent mammals, who was also a fugitive of the law, he killed enough mammals that orders were to kill him on sight, because most of his victims families of wolves, even the parents and siblings of the bully were killed by that psychopath. He finds the bully, who tries to run, but Mossberg shot at him with a Chicago Typewriter, used a whole magazine that had 217 bullets, and all 217 bullets hit the bully in the heart, killing him instantly."

"Wow, Mossberg can be brutal sometimes, but he was just following orders." Larry was shocked at how overkill that was.

"Basically, before you came to Zootopia, she was the only family I had left… Not long after her death, I met Fenrir."

The wolf god appeared before them, shockingly dressed like a normal citizen of Zootopia. "I never knew that you were mourning the loss of your sister…"

"Because I was trying to hold it in, Fenrir, but when I got the Evor and killed some of the bully's friends, defending myself, that's when your soul changed…"

"Oh… And it didn't change, it changed as I got to know you, but the change started the moment I felt great sorrow coming from you, but I didn't know what it was from..."

"So, in their memory, you're going to name three of your kits after our late brothers and sister…" Larry asked his brother, who was now eating.

"And she was as smart as Alphys Clawhauser, who graduated high school at 16 years old." Sakura started. "I-I can't believe this…Louise would've been a great mammal if she wasn't murdered…"

"I know…" Elise added to Sakura's thought.

"But you have us now, brother! And you're going to be a father in nine months!" Larry added, causing Konrad to smile.

"We can all visit their graves together." Ken told them.

"Thank you, everyone!" Konrad finished with a smile.

* * *

In the graveyard, Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, Dakota, Konrad, Angela, and their friends were visiting the graves of Larry and Konrad's siblings and Konrad's adoptive parents. Isabelle placed her favorite headband on her aunt and uncles' grave. "I know I haven't met you, but I wish you were here Aunt Angel and Uncles Luke and Josh…" She said as the small tigress started crying, holding Tsubame's dress.

"That was your favorite headband, Isabelle, why did you do that? It's also a Limited Edition." Tsubame told her daughter in curiosity.

"Because I feel like Aunt Louise deserves it…" Isabelle had a point there.

"But, only flowers can go on graves, silly!" Tsubame bristled her daughter's fur. "But I appreciate your thought, so I can't be mad at you for that." She grabbed the kit's headband and puts it back on Isabelle.

"Thanks Mommy…" Isabelle continued crying.

Tsubame seen tears coming from her mate. "Oh, Larry…" Larry collapsed onto his knees and leaned his head on Tsubame's chest, crying. "I'll drive us home, Larry Wolfard." Tsubame embraced her wolf.

* * *

The rest of the day, Larry stayed in his bedroom, and it was now the evening. Tsubame entered the room, noticing that her wolf was sitting on the bed, still depressed. "Hey, my 'One Sly Wolf.'" She said with a smirk, trying to cheer Larry up. But she notices that it didn't work, which was strange, because every time when Larry felt down, Tsubame had always been able to lighten the mood, but this was a totally different case. So she approached their bed and sat beside him. "Larry, you know that I'm always here to support you in every way possible, just like you did for me when I lost my mother three years ago."

Larry leans on his mate's shoulder, smiling. "I know, when you did that, it did lighten the mood some."

"All of the TV Stations are also going to be focused on your sister's life. And your Aunt Francine said that we could stay home until Konrad gets better, because he needs all the support he can get, because Louise's death affected him the worst."

"I know, Richard said it took Konrad a full week to recover from the loss, he even locked himself into his room and skipped school for a week because of it."

"Well, I hope you sleep well, Larry, knowing that I'm with you." Tsubame kissed Larry, laid down on their bed, and went to sleep. And Larry did the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, longest chapter I've ever done so far on FanFiction, 4,435 words to be exact, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. And be sure to read TheAuraWolf's stories! As always, Read and Review!**

 **~Gabriel**


	12. Chapter 12: The New Lives

The next morning, the heads of the house, Larry and Tsubame, were the first ones up, cooking breakfast. Konrad, on the other paw, was still laying on his bed while his fianceé was up and dressed for the day. "Konrad, it's time to wake up, your brother and his mate are cooking Omelettes, your favorite." Angela told him.

Konrad got up dressed like he was staying home. "Morning, honey." Konrad responded with a saddened tone.

Angela hugged her fianceé, trying to cheer the blue-furred wolf up. "I love you, Konrad, but I need you to cheer up… It hurts me to see you like this… I don't want our kits to have a depressed father…"

"I love you too, Angela." Konrad smiled at his fianceé.

"Well, let's go to the dining room." Angela kissed Konrad and went out the door.

Auron and Lillie happened to be walking by before noticing Konrad. "Konrad? What's wrong? You're usually the first one up. And you're usually energetic, so to being out of it is quite a shocker." Lillie asked the blue-furred wolf.

"Eight years ago as of yesterday, my twin sister was murdered. And Larry and I had two more brothers, Mike and Josh, they we killed by our abusive father… I was almost arrested for truancy by Larry's adoptive parents before they learned about my twin sister's murder, and how much trauma it put me in… They busted down my door, only to see me mourning the loss of my twin sister, the only family I had left before Larry came to Zootopia, and they told the chief about why I wasn't going to school, and he understood so he took his orders back…"

"Oh God… I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay."

"At least you have Larry, Konrad." Auron told the wolf.

"I know, but remember, it hurt me the most because I couldn't protect her, and she was the only family I had left before Larry came to Zootopia, and she was murdered in cold blood…"

"Well, let's get downstairs so we can all eat breakfast." All three of them heard arguing and ran out of the room.

* * *

Larry was helping his mate cook breakfast. Fenrir was watching the couple cook. Tsubame was making omelettes, but she forgot to get the oil before pouring the eggs, and it steamed crazily and the pregnant vixen jumped. "Ah! I forgot to put in the oil!" She screamed, startling Larry and Fenrir.

"You Red Furball, you know that cooking oil is required to make omelets." Fenrir told her with a gruff voice and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't see you helping us cook, Fenrir!" Tsubame yelled at the god.

"You don't scare me, woman." Fenrir scoffed at her.

"I have a name, you know!" Tsubame started to pull both of the god's ears.

"You can't hurt me, girl! So, let go of my ears." Fenrir pushed Tsubame away from him gently. "And I don't care if you don't like it. You may have your brother's strength, but nothing can hurt me, not even that cheetah with the scar, so don't bother! And I can't cook. I can only watch." Tsubame looks at him angrily. "Now just cook your omelette! Arguing will just make things more difficult and pointless!" Tsubame stuck her tongue out at Fenrir, who rolled his eyes at the pregnant vixen, and continued cooking.

Angela, Konrad, Auron, and Lillie ran down the stairs to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Angela asked them.

"Fenrir called Tsubame a Red Furball, starting an argument." Larry said as he sweat dropped. He then turned towards his mate. "But Fenrir had a point there, we really don't want you to go through a lot of stress, especially me, knowing that you're pregnant with my kits."

"Oh… Sorry about that…"

Larry whacked the god on the head. "Oww…"

"Fenrir, you idiot! You know that you shouldn't do things like that to others!" Larry yelled. "And you know her real name! And remember, she's pregnant, so don't do that again!"

"Sorry!" Fenrir yelled back.

"And you should've been used to her by now! We've known her for three months now, so treat her with respect like you do with me, my other friends, and my oldest brother!"

"Yes, Larry…" Konrad laughed weakly, he was already cheering up.

After breakfast, Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, and Dakota were watching a movie on the living room's TV, a large Flat Screen TV. Konrad, Angela, and Fenrir were watching TV with them. "Larry, since you're going to become a father before me, have you decided on names for your children yet?" Konrad asked his brother, Larry.

"We've decided to name one of the male wolves after me, Larry Wolfard Fox Jr." He answered.

"We also decided to name the girl wolf Beatrice Laverne Wolfard." Tsubame added.

"Those are cute names."

"We know."

"Mommy, Daddy?" Isabelle called for their parents weakly.

Tsubame felt that Isabelle's heartbeat wasn't normal. "What's wrong, Isabelle?" Tsubame bristled her daughter's fur.

"Mommy, I've been feeling dizzy, lightheaded, and weak…"

"Larry, get Dakota ready to go."

"What's going on?"

"We're taking Isabelle to Zootopia General, so Doctor Mossberg can see what's wrong with her, because her heartbeat isn't normal, which is never a good sign."

"I'll get Dakota ready."

Tsubame got up and picked up Isabelle, taking her to the kits' room. When she got to the bedroom, Tsubame got out her phone and called Doctor Mossberg. Isabelle passed out, worrying Tsubame. "Doctor Mossberg, if this is an emergency, call 911-" Olivia was interrupted by Tsubame. "Oro!?"

"Cut that crap out, Olivia! Isabelle's heartbeat wasn't normal, and she just passed out!"

"Crap! Get her to my office immediately and carefully! I'll see you there!" Olivia ended the call.

Tsubame wrapped her daughter up with a blanket and grabbed a pillow for Isabelle before picking the kit up and leaving the room.

* * *

In their new RV, because their ZUV is too small to carry ten mammals, Tsubame had a TV hanging on the wall turned on, watching TV with Dakota. Isabelle was being held in her arms, still passed out. The vehicle started moving. Larry walked to his family. "How are you in here with the RV moving?" She asked.

"Tsubame, I found out that this is a self-driving vehicle, because there was no steering wheel, just a panel to set the destination, the windshield and windows have sensors and cameras for when there are signs, lights, tracks, turns, everything. It even shifts gears on its own and the tires are fit for all of the districts of Zootopia. It even makes portals, but they're not made for trans-dimensional travel, it's only made for going to any place that is in the same dimension, we could get to Zootopia General in seconds with this." Larry responded to her.

"That's cool."

"It was made with technology by Magolor. How's Isabelle?"

"She still hasn't woken back up yet, but she's still breathing."

"And this vehicle takes the shortest and safest route to the hospital, since it's an emergency."

Isabelle wakes back up. "Daddy? Where are we going?" She asked weakly.

"We're taking you to the hospital, I already informed Doctor Mossberg about what's going on with you." The vehicle stops and Tsubame looks out the window and sees that they were at the Emergency Drop-Off. "And we're already there."

* * *

Several hours later, Isabelle was diagnosed with a heart disease and had to stay home on her bed or on a wheelchair until sometime after Tsubame's Pregnancy is finished, IF she survives, Isabelle had to go through a heart transplant to live, which was what she's going through currently. Tsubame was traumatized from learning the news. "Why did my daughter, of all Mammals, get heart disease!?" She cried, hugging Larry hard enough that Tsubame was choking him.

"T-Tsubame… Y-You're choking me… Can you please let me go?" He pleaded, going 'Oro.'

The vixen realizes what she's doing and releases Larry. "I'm so sorry, Larry, it's just that…"

"Our daughter has a disease that could possibly kill her… I know…" Larry embraced his fox as Konrad and the others came to the three mammals.

"I heard about what's going on with Isabelle, she's going through the operation that her life depends on!" Fenrir told them.

"We know…but what if she doesn't make it!?"

"Tsubame Wilde, Dakota Wilde, and Larry Wolfard?" Came Cathy's voice, calling for the family.

Tsubame approached the cheetah. "How's my little Isabelle?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry, but she moved-" Cathy was sent to the wall by Doctor Mossberg.

"You know that when a mother is worried sick about her child that you shouldn't joke around!" The doctor yelled.

"S-Sorry!"

Olivia sighed. "Isabelle's in recovery, she made it through the heart transplant, but her body is very weak right now, so she's resting…" She was cut off by Tsubame, who hugged her.

"Thank you for saving Isabelle!"

Olivia hugged her back. "You're welcome. I'll lead you to Isabelle's room, and because she went through a heart transplant, she will be complaining about her chest hurting for several days, and we did the alternative to stitches, we cauterized the cuts, so she can also be carried, so you don't have to worry about not being able to go to school because of her."

"Thanks." The group of friends followed Doctor Mossberg.

Tsubame was the one who knocked on the door. There was silence, so she opened the door. Isabelle was awakened by the pawsteps of her mother. "Hey, how are you feeling, sweetie?" Tsubame asked the tigress.

"I don't feel dizzy and lightheaded anymore, but my chest hurts and I still feel weak, Mommy…"

"It's because you just went through several hours of surgery, so it's going to hurt for a few days, and it will take several months before your body gets used to your new heart…" Tsubame told Isabelle

"You are also permitted to take her back home." Olivia told them.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

"You're a friend, so I'll always be here to help!" Doctor Mossberg winked at Tsubame before leaving the room.

Tsubame finally broke down and started crying. "Isabelle, you wouldn't believe how worried I was!" She cried as the pregnant vixen hugged her daughter.

"Ready to go home?" Larry asked the two predators.

"Y-Yes, honey!" Tsubame smiled at her mate before picking up Isabelle. They left the hospital and headed home.

* * *

After they got home, Tsubame laid Isabelle on her bed and covered the kit up. "Mommy, when are our baby brothers and sisters going to be here?" The Tigress and the vixen.

"I'm a few more months, sweetie, just get some rest, because I know you're very tired, because you have a new heart in you. I know your chest hurts, but it'll stop hurting in a few days, but because your body is currently very weak, is going to take a few months for you to move your arms again, but your legs… They won't be able to move until sometime after your baby brothers and sisters are born."

"Oh…"

"Well, just know that Mommy and Daddy are going to be with you every step of the way. I hope you sleep well, my dear little Isabelle." Tsubame kissed her daughter.

"Night, Mommy." Isabelle said as her mother left the kits' room and turned off the lights. The young tigress then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 _~Time Skip! (Three Months)~_

* * *

Three months have passed since the transplant, and Isabelle's chest stopped hurting, so Larry and Tsubame were able to go to school again, but they found out that Isabelle couldn't walk again until the braces for her are completed, but her arms were now mobile again. Francine ran to her nephew and his mate, who was nearing the end of her pregnancy. "I've heard about what happened to Isabelle, is she okay!?" She asked.

"Yes, she's okay now, Isabelle made it through the heart transplant, and there's no sign of infection in her anymore, she just needs to regain her strength, is there a wheelchair here somewhere?" Tsubame answered her, holding the tigress.

"Good, that's a relief. And yes, one just arrived from Zootopia General, which has a note saying that a tiny tigress is to be on it every day. It's obvious that it's for Isabelle, because of her small size."

"True. How did Nick handle it?"

"He acted like it didn't affect him, but it was obvious that it did affect Nick, because his tone was more depressed than serious, even the professor felt bad for you and your brother. And your brother was wearing black, which he never does unless if he's on a date or when he's depressed."

"Yeah, that is odd."

"The wheelchair is by my office, so I'll see you during lunch."

"Okay." The three mammals continued their paths. They put Isabelle in the said wheelchair, which had a a clear sheet shielding the tigress from the snow.

"Wow! I've never seen it snow falling down from the sky from this angle before!" Isabelle said in awe, covered up in her blanket and had a Plushie.

"It's from Tundratown, Isabelle, that's why it's snowing."

"Hey, what the crap are you doing!? Get away from me!" A student yelled, catching Larry's attention. He stopped and looked around, he seen a Snow Tigress being attacked the same way the Tsubame was three years before, but this time by multiple tigers. She was eight months pregnant.

"I'm not letting that incident repeat itself!" Larry yelled as he ran to the scene and punched one of the tigers, knocking him to the ground.

"Who the crap are you?" He asked as Michael and the others surrounded the tigers.

"Umm, boss, there's a certain blue-furred wolf with him…"

"Crap, I think I know who this wolf is, and I don't think we want to get on his bad side."

"Let's get out of here and not try messing with other mammals ever again…" The tigers left the area.

The Snow Tigress got back up and approached the group. Tsubame, pushing Isabelle and Dakota, also approached them. "Why did you leave us like that?" She asked Larry.

"Sorry, honey, it's just that I don't want what happened to you three years ago to happen to another mammal."

"Oh. You have a good point."

"Sharla!" Came a male voice. They seen a male Snow Leopard run to the female and hugged Sharla. "Honey! Are you alright!?" He asked.

"Yeah, Christopher, if it weren't for this kind wolf, I would've been a victim of the Tsubame Wilde Incident that happened three years…" Sharla realizes who the pregnant vixen was, Tsubame Wilde, herself and sees the one who protected her. "You're Tsubame Wilde, if you're here, that would only mean, that this wolf here is…"

"Wolfard, Larry Wolfard."

Sharla notices Konrad and Angela. "Konrad! What are you and Angela doing here?"

"Easy, helping my long-lost brother, Larry." Konrad answered the Snow Tigress.

"Wait, you and Larry are brothers?"

"Yes, we had the same father, but we were separated for fourteen years, Larry, who had no memory of me because he was only four years old when we were separated, was in our originating world while I was in Zootopia."

"Oh, I'm glad to know that you have one surviving sibling, Konrad." Christopher told the wolf.

"I know."

"Where have you been?" Angela asked the Snow Tigress.

"Preparing."

"For what?"

"I'm eight months into my term, so guess what I'm preparing for!"

"Oh…"

"I see you're pregnant in addition to wearing an engagement ring, Angela. Did Konrad propose to you?"

"Yes, he did propose to me."

Sharla noticed Isabelle and Dakota. "Aww… Who are these two tigers?"

"The tigress sitting on the wheelchair is Isabelle. The tiger beside her, watching the snow, is her twin brother, Dakota."

"Were they adopted?"

Michael entered the conversation. "No, they weren't-"

Sharla glared at Michael. "You're the tiger who damaged the muscles in her right leg and raped Tsubame…" She growled.

"Actually, he did it against his will." Larry stated, I thought he was a friend of Damien, but when ZIA tried arresting him, I noticed a hole on his shirt and blood around it, Mossberg moved the shirt and revealed a bullet wound on his side, making him a victim, not a criminal. They still checked him for GSR and seen that there was no residue on him, meaning it wasn't self-inflicted, and to be sure, they checked the cameras, which confirmed that he was shot by Damien. We've been best friends ever since. And I killed Damien without meaning to."

"Oh… But that wolf was a psychopath, and so were his parents, and he murdered Tsubame's mother in cold blood, so he deserved it." Sharla turned toward Michael. "Sorry for my aggression there, Michael." She apologized to the tiger.

"You see, when I did that to Tsubame, I impregnated her with twins… As you can see on the wheelchair, Isabelle and Dakota Wilde."

"Oh, so you're the father. But why is Isabelle on a wheelchair?"

"Umm, she had a heart disease that was caused by a birth defect and it required a transplant, and her body is very weak currently, she can only move her arms currently."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, is she better now?"

"Yes, the disease is gone now and the defect is gone."

"Let's get to class before we're late." Ken told the mammals.

"Right." They all headed to their classes.

* * *

In their first class, Jessica Tiger was teaching the class about a group project that's going to take the whole school day, except for lunch. "Alright class, today, we're going to be doing a group project, there were five murders that happened a few months ago, but the ZPD and ZIA haven't found any leads yet, so I'm going to separate all of you into assigned groups. These are actual cases, so you all have to use all the skills I taught you, but don't worry. Once you have your files, go to your assigned Precinct, a leader of Team Light will assist you, I'll monitor you from here because I have all of their numbers in my phone. And this will be your final grade because cases like these can take weeks." She started reading the list. "Wilde and Wolfard, because of what happened three months ago, you two are going to be in the same group." The professor winked at the couple. "Alright, Wilde, Wolfard, Fox, my little brother, Foxtrot, Smith, Hopps, Ken, Autumn, Victor, and Angela, you eight are group one, here's you're file, and all of you go to Precinct One, Savannah Central. The leader assisting you in this case will be Agent Mossberg." The said Mammals got up and left the classroom.

* * *

As the mammals were getting to their cars, Tsubame started to feel dizzy. "Crap, my blood sugar's dropping…" She told him. "I knew I should've ate more this morning."

"You're diabetic?" Konrad asked the vixen.

"No, it's just Gestation Diabetes, it'll go away once the kits are born."

"Oh, Diabetes from being pregnant…"

"Yeah, it sucks."

"But hey, at least it'll go away in a few months."

"True, tell Mossberg that Larry and I are going to get something for me to eat."

"We will." Larry and Tsubame got Isabelle in their RV and left the campus.

* * *

The family stopped at a local restaurant and got Tsubame a salad before reaching the Precinct. The professor was not happy when they arrived. "Why did you stop at a restaurant?" She asked.

"My blood sugar levels were low because I didn't eat much this morning because we overslept, and think about it, I'm pregnant with Larry's kits and they need the nutrients too, causing Gestation Diabetes." Tsubame answered the professor.

"Good point, because I went through the same thing when I was pregnant, you must've became dizzy from low blood sugar, and that's reasonable. So pretend that I didn't ask you that, okay?"

"Right." Both Larry and Tsubame responded to the professor as she left the precinct.

Gabriel signaled the couple to follow him. "Follow me!" They followed him, Tsubame was still eating her salad, which was almost gone, there was only one bite left. After she got the last bite, she threw the container it came in to the Recycling Bin. "Wow, you recycle too."

"Thank my late mother for teaching me to care for the environment." Tsubame responded to the cheetah.

"She taught me the same thing, when I was a Pichu."

"Oh…"

"Konrad and the others are waiting for you two. You two have solved a case before, which a year ago, when I was being controlled by a machine."

"Yeah, but we'll need help, and a lot of it."

"That's why Team Light is involved, because we don't know who this killer is, but we all know that the victims aren't random and are only in Tundratown, which narrows the suspects. And Mr. Big is out of the question because he assisted Team Light during the Zootopia Panic."

"Mr. Big?" Larry asked the cheetah.

"A mob boss on the good side, that is the summary of him."

"Oh…"

Gabriel opened the door to the lab, where the three mammals seen Konrad and the others. Angela approached the cheetah. "Agent Mossberg, I have found the cause of death." That made his mood change immediately.

"What did he die from?"

"There were signs of a struggle, because there are claw marks all over his body, but none of them are lethal. So I did an X-Ray. I found a separation of the spinal column in the neck, meaning-" She was interrupted by Gabriel finishing the sentence.

"That his neck was snapped."

"Agent Mossberg, I also found strands of fur on the body." Konrad added.

"We're all friends here, so just call me Gabriel, Konrad. But that is highly concerning, can I see the fur?" Konrad handed the cheetah the stands of fur after Mossberg got gloves on. "This is not from our victim. I'll take this to Trace and they'll see where it came from. Where did you find it?"

"I found 'em on the victim's claw."

"We just found a suspect, but we need to find out who it is. I'll tell the professor that we just got a lead. Great work guys!" Agent Mossbeeg left the room with the fur.

"Wow, you guys already found a lead?" Tsubame asked them.

"Yeah. And we all know that the murders happened in Tundratown, so it's very likely that the suspect is in Tundratown." Ken added. "But doesn't that make Victor and I suspects?"

"We were born and raised in the Rainforest District, brother." Victor comforted his brother.

Gabriel entered the room with a paper a few seconds later. "We have a suspect…" He sees that it's Ken's full name, but the suspect was a cheetah. "Ken!?" He yelled. "Why are there identity thrives that are cold-blooded murderers, I want to know why!"

"Mossberg, you should really calm down!" Larry said as his mate started feeling pain in her stomach area. Tsubame stumbled, holding her swollen belly.

"Larry, get the keys!" She demanded before screaming in pain.

Larry ran to his mate and helped support her. "Tsubame! What's wrong!?" He asked, worried.

"L-Larry! It's the kits! They're coming!"

"Crap, get Tsubame to the hospital as fast as possible, don't even pay attention to the traffic lights, I'll be in front of you. I'll contact my sister!" Mossberg said as he darted out of the lab and got into his car. Larry, Tsubame, and their friends followed them, with Konrad pushing the kits.

* * *

A few hours later, Larry, Isabelle, and Dakota were in the waiting room, waiting for Tsubame, who was having Larry's kits. Konrad noticed tears coming from his little brother and approaches to Larry, who looked depressed. "Larry, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, this is actually tears of joy, Konrad. As soon as these kits are born, I'm going to be an actual father…"

"Mossberg caught the killer, and I asked Angela if Tsubame was ready to see you yet, but she's still giving birth to the kits."

"I know, but these are my kits, I'm the father of these kits, and not a father-figure, but an actual father."

"True." Konrad sees Doctors Mossberg and Clawhauser approaching the two brothers.

"Mrs. Wilde is ready to see you, Larry." Cathy told the wolf, but she wasn't smirking, which wasn't normal. "She had seven healthy kits and pups, but the seventh one died stillborn **(A/N: The kit is alive.)** , I'm so sorry…" Doctor Clawhauser wasn't whacked in the head by Olivia, which meant that she wasn't joking.

"Is this a joke?" Isabelle and Dakota glared at the cheetah.

"Unfortunately, she's not joking, for once…" Doctor Mossberg glared at Doctor Clawhauser. "The seventh kit really died stillborn, but Tsubame's okay, but she's taking the loss pretty hard. I'm so sorry for your loss…"

"Oh… Can we go see Tsubame, my nieces, and my nephews?" Konrad asked Doctor Mossberg, looking down.

"Are you and Larry brothers, or are you one of the many brothers of Tsubame Wilde?" Olivia was shocked when Konrad mentioned nieces and nephews.

"Actually, Larry and I are long-lost brothers, we were separated from each other for fourteen years, our abusive, but biological father took me and my late siblings to this world when he abandoned Larry and his biological mother. Different mothers, but we had the same biological father. And unfortunately, Fenrir can't bring back the dead…"

"Oh… Well you four follow me." Doctor Mossberg led the four Mammals to the room Larry's mate and kits were in.

When they got to the room, Larry was the one who knocked on the door. He did a specific knock signifying that it was him. "Come on in, honey!" Tsubame was laughing when she said that. There was also a kit crying.

"Oro?" Olivia was confused on what was going on.

All six mammals nearly died of heart failure when Larry opened the door. They seen the seventh kit laughing with his mother. "Larry! Our son was born sleeping, that's why he didn't cry when he came out!"

"That's a relief! I almost died from heart failure when I heard the sudden change of mood!" Cathy sighed. "From now on, I'm not going to joke around!"

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Olivia added. "Tsubame, you know you're staying overnight, right?"

"I know, but I have to get cleaned up, so I can't stay. Having my fur dirty drives me nuts, and you know that!"

"Touché."

"Mommy! You shouldn't scare us like that!" Isabelle yelled at her mother.

"Sorry about that, sweetie…" Tsubame and Larry sweat dropped.

"Honey, can I see the pup?" Larry asked his mate.

"Sure." Tsubame handed her mate the newborn pup.

The wolf pup looked exactly like Larry. "Our son looks like a mini version of me." The newborn opened his eyes, which were Hazel. When the pup seen his father for the first time, he started crying. "Aww, don't worry, Junior, it's just daddy." Larry cradled the pup, trying to comfort the newborn, who eventually stopped crying. The baby looked at his father and reached for Larry's nose.

"Aww…" Konrad said, reacting to the sheer cuteness of the newborn reaching for Larry's nose.

"I already love my baby brother!" Isabelle said as Doctor Mossberg gave the tigress braces made of fabric that all came in pairs, changing in size.

"Wear these, they're exactly like the brace your mother has. The top pair are your current size. As you grow, when the current size doesn't fit anymore, go to the next size up, repeat the process until you're all grown up, okay?"

"Thanks, Doctor Mossberg!"

* * *

The next morning, Larry, Konrad, Tsubame, Angela, and the kits were back at the Wilde House. Tsubame was ready to pass out from being awake all night, tending to the newborns. "Ah… It's good to be home again." She said as the vixen collapsed on their bed, exhausted.

"With our new family too." Larry added as one of the newborns started crying again. The wolf approached his son and picked the hybrid up. "Don't worry Wallace, Daddy's here…" Larry cradled the kit, named Wallace, as calmly as possible, as to not scare the newborn kit. The wolf got a baby bottle and fed the kit.

"Well, after having Isabelle and Dakota, you really know how to be a father." Tsubame sweat dropped.

* * *

After the baby went back to sleep, Larry went to the grocery store, where he unexpectedly encountered Mossberg. "Larry! What are you doing here?" He asked, happy to see the wolf.

"Buying groceries, ain't that obvious?" Larry responded to the cheetah.

"I've heard about what happened yesterday, and I want to tell you congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So, how many children did she have?"

"Seven."

"Wow..." Gabriel was shocked at the number of kits. "That's a lot..."

"Well, if you to see them, you know where I live."

"Will do. I'll see you after we're finished grocery shopping!"

"Okay!" Gabriel and Larry continued shopping.

* * *

 **A/N: And her ends Year 1. Wow, this chapter took a while, but it's finally finished (the chapter, not the story), with 5,147** **words. The kits are finally here! This chapter was supposed to be two, but the first part was too short, so I decided to make both chapters one. Well, sorry it took a week, it's because I only have internet access on Mondays. Be sure to be on the look out for Zootopia University: Meeting the Wildes, which will introduce third and final surviving sibling in the Fox bloodline. I hope you guys liked this arc! And as always, see you in the next arc!**

 **~Gabriel**


End file.
